The Marauders read The Name is PotterBlack!
by Purple 'N' Blue Wings
Summary: What happens when the three fates decide to send the Maraudders a book of the future, and let them meet certain people? Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The rights of everything that people recognize go to J.K and the plot line goes to PadyandMoony.

Chapter 1

It was a stormy November day, and there were five seventh year Griffindors sitting in the room of requirement. These were, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lilly Evans and Peter Pettigrew.

It ad been Lily's idea to go to the room as it provided peace and quiet to complete homework, the boys however, had seen it as an opportunity to plan for the many pranks they would pull over the years. Lily, with a small bit of help from Remus, was trying to bring the marauders attention back to homework.

Unfortunately this attempt was in vain when a pile of papers came out of thin air and landed in Sirius' lap.

"What's that Padfoot?" James asked his best friend.

"I don't know, there's a note attached though." Sirius said. Then he read out loud; "To the Marauders (this includes Lily) we have decided that you should be given the opportunity to see a glimpse of the future, what happens after that, is up to you.

Yours sincerely,

The Three Fates.

P.S we may be sending some people along later on.

"Who are the three fates?" Peter asked.

"They are three beings that see peoples timelines and, when it's time, cut a persons thread of life." Lily explained.

"Well, lets not disappoint them, lets read!" James said enthusiastically.

Sirius picked up the papers and began reading.

**PadyandMoony**

"PadyandMoony?" Sirius asked. "Someone has a great taste in pen names."

James snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Only 'cause it's not Prongsandsomething." Lily said coolly to her boyfriend.

**The name is Potter **_**Black!**_

"Is there something you're not telling me James?" Lily asked, laughing.

"I am not gay Lily!" James said indignantly.

**Chapter 1**

**An official student**

**Harry James Potter Black was making his awed way through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. He had heard stories of course, but had never ridden the train, never step foot on platform 9 and 3/4 . His father had been reluctant but Harry had begged and begged and was granted the right to reach the school as any other student would.**

"Why would he have to beg to go on the train?" James asked. "That's the best part of Hogwarts!"

"Dunno, James." Sirius said, before continuing.

**At 10:30 he took a portkey that Grandpa, No, Professor Dumbledore, he would have to remember, had prepared for him and Uncle Moony.**

"So, whose son is he?" Remus asked.

"I think they've finally come out of the closet." Lily joked.

"Lily!" James and Sirius groaned and started to make retching noises.

**His father had to prepare for the arrival of the students. His father was deputy head of Gryffindor.**

"James joined the enemy!" Sirius accused.

"No! Paddy joined the enemy!" James yelled.

**Gryffindor was the only house that had one, but since Aunt Minnie, Professor McGonagall **_**Harry**_**, had her deputy Headmistress obligations as well as Head of House, she had gladly accepted Sirius's help one year when Grandpa had been affected by an awful case of the flu and she had had to run the school for a the few weeks that had taken him to recover, he wasn't 20 anymore after all. Harry had been seven and had taken care of Grandpa refusing to leave his bedside until the aged Headmaster was well again. Uncle Albus had become Grandpa over the first year that Harry had lived at Hogwarts. He was four when he announced very seriously at the staff table one night that Uncle was just wrong for him and from then on he'd be Grandpa.**

"Aww, how cute!" Lily cooed.

**Only one person at the table managed to not burst in laughter and even him had a sneer on his face that Harry had learned to interpret as being highly amused.**

"Who are they talking about?" Peter asked.

"No idea." James said.

"I may have an idea." Lily mused, "But I am not telling yet. I need to hear more first."

**Harry had grown up at Hogwarts being raised by his adoptive father, Sirius Black and his Uncle Moony.**

"Then where am I?" James asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon Prongs." Remus said.

**Harry couldn't go to the Wizarding School at Hogsmead because in the beginning there were still Death Eaters**

"Why would they be a problem?" Remus wondered out loud.

**at large so Grandpa had arranged for Harry to be tutored by Remus Lupin, Uncle Moony, at Hogwarts. Remus had first lived in his own quarters but unable to resist his friend's and his nephew's puppy eyes (which Remus was sure Sirius had coached Harry into) moved to the Black family quarters.**

"The perfect Marauder!" Sirius yelled happily, at the same time Remus muttered, "I bet he did."

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, and James grinned evilly at the thought of the newest marauder. Peter just sat quietly, getting a little bit frightened about what could happen if they continued reading. 

**During the summer they lived at Nº 12 Grimmauld Place, the house that Sirius grew up in.**

Sirius dropped the book in shock, and seemed to become catatonic, so, Lily picked up the book and continued reading.

**He inherited the house when Harry was four and his mother died. He had half his mind to torch the place**** but Remus pointed out that with his father's securities measures and a few added from Dumbledore there would be no safer dwelling except for maybe Hogwarts and so they had spent the better part of a summer cleaning the House from any dangerous Black artifacts and painting it so that it didn't remind Sirius of what the house was while he was growing up.**

"I'm going to kill you Moony." Sirius muttered.

**Their hardest job had been a painting of his mother that wouldn't stop screaming. Until Harry showed up and said "hello Grandma" and the woman couldn't stop cooing at her new grandson.**

Sirius shuddered. "I'm very disturbed." 

**Sirius was quite horrified but had to relent at leaving the painting nonetheless. But he didn't keep the House elf. Since the old elf almost had a coronary at the possibility of being freed Sirius donated him to Hogwarts' staff. He was still bound to the Black family but worked in the Hogwarts kitchen.**

"**Harry," came a cry from the crowd and Harry spotted Ron Weasley waving at him. Ron and Ginny had started being tutored by Remus two years ago when the twins had started Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had had an offer to work at the school in Hogsmead but there were no vacancies for her two younger children and she was about to reject the offer when Dumbledore offered Remus' services. They had been worried about Harry never being around children his own age and this solved both families' problems. So when she apparated to work every day Mrs. Weasley took her youngest children to Hogwarts.**

"**Ron!" Harry waved and ran to his friends, "Hello Ginny, Mrs. Weasley."**

"**Hello Harry, Remus, exited?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Harry nodded.**

"**I so wanted to be going too," Ginny mumbled.**

"**Ginny, you'll be at Hogwarts every day in my classes or am I not enough?" Remus asked his lips twitching**

"**No it's not that Professor. I just wanted to be an official student too," she hurried to apologize.**

"**I know," he chuckled.**

"**I think it's best for you to look for a compartment, the twins and Percy have already boarded," Mrs. Weasley said turning to Harry and Ron she gave each a hug and said, "And mind you behave yourselves, I don't want any owls telling me you are up to no good like the twins." She finished sternly and both boys nodded. Harry decide to refrain from letting her know that his father had stocked him with products from Zonko's behind uncle Moony's back.**

"Great one!" James laughed. Lily sighed.

"Just typical." She muttered.

**Parents and parents that were teachers weren't supposed to do that. Of course Harry had also conveniently forgotten to tell his father about the products from Zonko's and detailed instructions Uncle Moony gave him behind Sirius's back.**

"Hah! It is Sirius who joined the enemy!" James cried triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger at his brother in all but blood.

"Remus! I expected better from you!" Lily said.

Remus shrugged. "I am a Marauder Lily!" he reminded.

**Not that Harry had many plans for pranks, he wasn't much of a prankster but he had all the intentions to pass products and instructions to the twins who would be more than happy to give them good use. They said goodbye to Ginny and Remus helped both boys in one of the empty compartments.**

"**See you both at the sorting," he said with a smile but his smile faltered at the horrified look on Harry's face. He knelt and looked at his nephew, "Harry."**

"**What if I get sorted into Slytherin? Dad will hate me! He'll give me back!"**

"No I won't! Give back a junior Marauder! Never!" Sirius cried.

"**No he won't," he tried to stop Harry from building into hysterics.**

"**What if I am a squib and they say I can't be sorted anywhere?"**

"**We both had many proof during the years that that is not the case, I recall once when you stole your father's wand and the whole Great Hall was covered with cotton candy."**

"**That was so good," Ron said with a dreamy expression rubbing his stomach.**

All the boys in the room had a dreamy look on their faces.

**Harry was looking a little calmer but still uncertain, the train started to whistle and Remus knew he had to live.**

**He hugged the boy and said, "Everything will be just fine and Sirius and I will love you no matter what okay? Okay?" he insisted until the boy gave him a rejected nod. Remus ran out of the compartment and had to jump on the platform as the train was leaving. He saw the train leave and Harry and Ron wave. Ginny ran after the train until it disappeared from view. He said goodbye and apparated to Hogwarts, he needed to have a serious talk with his friend and make sure Sirius would not overreact if Harry was sorted somewhere else other than Gryffindor.**

"I'll be ok with it." Sirius mumbled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Professor Black was getting his office in order. Pilling lessons plan and sorting through the call sheets. **

"**Professor Black," he snorted. Ever since he took this job he never stopped imagining James reaction and teasing.**

"Why would you need to imagine my reaction?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe you are on some sort of mission? You said you wanted to be an Auror."

**Not that he had to imagine much, Remus had been merciless in the teasing department.**

**The infamous Sirius Black joining what he had named "the enemy" in his school years. Handing detentions (not that he handed as many as lets say, Snape or McGonagall), disciplining students.**

"I think the unknown guy from before was Sev." Lily said. "It just mentioned him there."

**But nevertheless Sirius loved his job. He had been an Auror and had never thought of doing anything else. He had accepted this job because of Harry, for his safety, but ended up in love. Sirius loved telling tales, having the class hanging on his every word. Making boring Goblin rebellions sound like the most amazing novel. There was a knock on his door and before he could answer his best friend and brother entered with a grim face. His heart sank, the first thought he had was that something had happened to Harry and he sprang to his feet.**

"I'm a little paranoid, aren't I?"

"**What happened? I knew it! I shouldn't have let him go! Too dangerous! Bunch of Death Eaters out there just waiting to get their grubby little hands on my baby!"**

"Why would you be afraid of the Death Eaters going after Harry, and where is Voldemort?" James asked.

Peter flinched at the name.

"**What are you going on about?" Remus asked bewildered.**

"**You come in here like something happened and what am I going on about?" Sirius cried nervously.**

"**Nothing happened. Well, nothing dangerous happened," Remus sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Sirius desk gesturing that his friend should do the same, "We need to talk."**

**Sirius sat down and waited with dread.**

"**Harry had a minor nervous breakdown right before the train departed about how you would hate him and give him back, I have no idea to whom, I imagine the Dursleys,-"**

"Why would my sisters boyfriend's surname be mentioned in this?" Lily asked confused.

"Read, and find out!" James encouraged.

"**I'd never do that! He knows that!"**

"**Will you let me finish," Remus said annoyed, "that you would hate him if he was sorted into Slytherin. Now I assured him that you would not have a problem with that," he finished giving Sirius a penetrating look.**

"**He won't be," Sirius snorted.**

"**And if he was?"**

"**He won't, he'll be a Gryffindor."  
"I am not that sure. Harry does have Gryffindor qualities but he also has qualities from the other houses too. He is fiercely loyal, Hufflepuff," Remus started ticking with his fingers, "he is very smart, Ravenclaw, and he is quite cunning, Slytherin." Sirius flinched at this, "And unlike you or Snape for that matter Harry doesn't have prejudices against the houses he sees both qualities ad flaws in all of them. His fear comes from knowing that you despise Slytherin."**

"**Hey, I am not like Snape, I have never discriminated Slytherin students."**

**Remus nodded, "True, you are able to leave your dislike outside of your work. But you do despise Slytherin, they do represent what you worked hard to distance yourself from. Your family's dark past," he finished with a raised eyebrow. **

"That's probably true." Lily said.

**Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his face.**

"**I love Harry," he bit his lips, "I love him like he was my own, since he was born. I used to feel guilty because I had been jealous of James for being his father and then James wasn't there anymore and I had Harry at the expense of his life."**

"I'm dead!" James cried.

"No! Prongs!" Sirius cried.

"You can't be!" Remus yelled.

Lily was crying, as she pulled her boyfriend into a hug.

Peter was shaking, he did not like this one bit, what if they found out. Luckily for him, the others just took it that he was distraught.

**He shook his head to get rid of sad thoughts.**

"**You know that's not true, you would have given your life to save James if you could," Remus said leaning forward on his chair and putting a calming hand on his friend's knee.**

"Yeah! Hey, why wasn't I there anyway?"

"**I know," he took a deep breath; "I won't lie to you, if he were to be a Slytherin it wouldn't be easy for me to digest, but I will always love and be proud of him."**

"**That's all I am asking of you," Remus said smiling.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ron and Harry were in the middle of stuffing their faces with chocolate frogs and Bertie Bot's Every flavor beans when a bushy haired girl entered their compartment looking for a toad. She looked at them with mild disgust at their lack of eating manners and introduced herself as Hermione Granger. Before they could even say their names she was telling them how she was muggleborn, her parents dentists and citing all the books she had already read in one breath. When she finished Ron said faintly.**

"**Ron Weasley," and she turned to Harry and spotting his scar very bluntly said.**

"**You're Harry Potter!"**

"**Yes thank you for informing me and it's Harry Potter Black," he answered annoyed. Two things he hated were his fame and people not acknowledging his dad.**

"Oh, he's famous?" Lily sniffed.

"**I read all about you," she said exited.**

"**I highly doubt that because I never gave any interview so anything you read is speculation," he said shortly.**

"Good one." Sirius laughed shakily.

**She was a little taken aback but was not to be deterred, "I read you vanquished You-Know-Who, and-"**

"How did he do that?" Remus asked.

"Good lad!" Sirius said.

"**My mum vanquished **_**Voldemort**_** when she gave her life for me. My dad explained it to me a few years back."**

"Oh, the poor boy, both his parents!" Lily was starting to cry.

"**I though your father was dead," she said bluntly. The nerve! No tact what so ever.**

"**My first dad, James died to save me, I was adopted by his best friend Sirius Black and am now his son," he said through gritted teeth. Ron sensing his friend discomfort tried to tell Hermione as politely as he knew how to, which wasn't very:**

"**Harry doesn't like to talk about what happened so drop it."**

**Hermione huffed and said, "You better change, we're almost there." And she stalked away leaving two dumbfound boys.**

"Umm, Lily, if I have my way, I have a funny feeling that you are Harry's mum." James said nervously, hugging her close.

Remus took the book off her as she sobbed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sirius was fidgeting on his chair. He had already received dirty looks from all the teachers, including his best friend for his lack of professory behavior. After what felt like an eternity McGonagall finally came in leading the first years and in the middle of them was his little Harry. He was smaller than the average first year, Madam Pomfrey had never been able to tell if his stunted growth had been because of the Dursleys horrendous care for six very important months in a toddler's life or if that was from the failed killing curse.**

"He survived the Killing curse!" James yelled in shock.

**Harry was animatedly talking with his best friend and Sirius could imagine their plotting. Harry and Ron weren't prankster like him and James had been but they were no saints. You couldn't blink and they had run to the forest, or "borrowed" the school brooms for a nightly stroll when Ron spent the night.**

That one had everyone, even lily and a terrified Peter, roaring in laughter.

**The students stood in a line in front of the school and the hat gave them his yearly serenade. Not that Sirius was paying any attention. He was having a hard enough time not to get up and bring Harry to his customary chair in between of him and Moony at the staff table. He kept repeating in his head "He's a student now, that's his place. He's all grown up and before you know it he'll be graduating and meeting some woman that will throw his head off and convince him to elope with her and you'll never see your baby again. Get him and lock him up in his room till he's fifty!" he even gave a little jerk upwards until he reasoned, "No, that wouldn't work."**

"Oh, Paddy! How things change!" James said in mock disappointment.

"**Black, Harry James Potter," McGonagall called and Sirius jerked when he realized he had missed the start of the sorting. Harry sat on the stool for a long time. Sirius was sweating, what was taking so long? After what seemed like an eternity the hat cried "Gryffindor!" and Sirius sagged in relief.**

Cheers were heared.

**He immediately burst into applause and smiled widely at his son who gave him a little wave before joining his table. He saw from the corner of his eyes Oliver Wood's yelp of "Yes!" and knew him and McGonagall would be cornered tonight for a possible review in the first year on the team rule. Oliver had had his eye on Harry since he first saw Harry flying on his own first year and had trained Harry for the seeker position ever since. When reminded that he could be training the opposition Oliver brushed them off saying Harry would be a Gryffindor.**

**Sirius turned with a smile to his best friend and couldn't help but snort at Remus delighted face. No matter what Remus had preached Sirius knew that his friend had also hoped for Gryffindor.**

"Hah!" Sirius yelled.

**When Minerva sat down Sirius couldn't help the comment, "Too bad you're going to have to say good bye to that shiny cup in your office Severus."**

"Told you." Lily said.

"Don't tell me Griffindor have lost!" James said. "Griffindor can't lose!"

**Snape narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Why would I?"**

"**Come on, not even you can deny Harry's talent as a seeker and since Charlie Weasley graduated Gryffindor hasn't had another permanent replacement," Remus said calmly.**

"**First years aren't aloud on the team," Snape sneered.**

"**Actually, as Mr. Wood was so kind to remind me in a lengthy letter this summer," McGonagall said and Sirius was impressed with Woods fanaticism, "First years aren't allowed brooms but there's nothing in the rules concerning the House team. It's just a given that first years won't try for the teams. They can use the school brooms, or lets say if some parent or alumni were to donate brooms for a certain team they could use those."**

**Snape huffed and glared and Sirius was already thinking of the issue of Broom Weekly that he had in his quarters and his very large family vault.**

James and Sirius grinned evilly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Harry dropped on his new bed with an exhausted sigh. He had wanted to talk to his dad but prefect Percy had ordered the first years to follow him. Like him and Ron couldn't go up to Gryffindor Tower with their eyes closed. Gryffindor! The hat had a hard time placing him, it said he would do well in any house but then it decided to go with the qualities Harry didn't have, he was clever, but not studious. He was loyal and hardworking but he was a little too reckless for Hufflepuff. He was cunning but not ambitious; he just wanted to make his very weird family proud, so no Slytherin. He was brave and daring. And as pointed out before, reckless, a prime flaw on Gryffindors. Harry smiled, if not for his dad and the fact that he wanted to be with Ron, he wouldn't have minded any house. He had friends in all of the Houses and knew for a fact that all the Houses had good and bad people. Peter Pettigrew had been a Gryffindor,**

"Hey, what's wrong with Peter?" James asked frowning at the person in question.

Peter just shrugged, his fear going up a notch.

**and Aunt Andy a Slytherin. And he loved Aunt Andy. She spoiled him rotten.**

"I love Andy too Harry, she's my favorite family member." Sirius grinned.

**Harry sighed and tried to sleep in this foreign bead, even being so exhausted and knowing his dad was in the same castle he was homesick. Weird thought!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my view of how Harry would have reacted differently to the situations he faced with an overprotective parent. Please let me know what you think.**

"There must be another version somewhere." Lily said.

There was a sudden flash, and a thump and, when their vision cleared, the rooms five occupants noticed there was a strange guy, face down and unconscious on the floor.

XXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The rights of everything that people recognize go to J.K and the plot line goes to PadyandMoony.

Chapter 2

The rooms five occupants were still in shock when the stranger groaned and pushed himself up. When everyone caught sight of his face, they gasped. He looked like James, but had Lily's eyes. He also had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

The first person the stranger saw, was Peter. "YOU!" He shouted, pulling himself all the way to his feet. "You treacherous little rat!" He lunged and James and Sirius moved to intercept. They caught him around the waist and held him away from Peter, who was cowering behind Remus.

Lily stepped in front of the guy, who looked around seventeen/ eighteen. She put a hand on his face. He looked at her and stilled.

"Harry?" She asked quietly.

"Mum?" He replied hoarsely.

"James, Sirius, let him go, he's from the future." Lily said. The two marauders did so and Lily found herself enveloped in a hug. Harry was crying. "Shh, it's all-right. Everything's fine. I think the fates sent you back in time."

Harry pulled back and looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"We received a note, and a book, from the fates. The note explained that the book was a glimpse of the future." Remus said. "They also said that they'd be sending someone along soon. Must've meant you."

"You're more than welcome to join us." James said. "Just don't attack Peter. We don't know why you did it, but, we'll find out as we read, we've just gotten to when you're in your dorm, just after sorting." James seemed to be taking this all in his stride, meeting his son and all.

Harry seemed to think about it a moment and then shrugged. "All-right." He said, and he sat down on one of the sofas. Everyone else in the room also sat down, but Peter sat down as far away from Harry as possible.

James picked up the book and began to read.

**Chapter 2**

**What did you think of our classes?**

**Harry and Ron knew Hogwarts like the back of their hands. They knew the secret passages. They knew the ghosts and the house elves. They knew which steps to avoid and what day what stairway led where. They knew the teachers, or so they thought. Right in their first class they realized that sweet dear Aunt Minnie was strict Professor McGonagall.**

There were several snorts of laughter.

"What? Harry asked sheepishly. "What?"

**Harry wasn't naïve, he heard the stories about his Aunt Minnie from the older students but he'd always thought they were exaggerating, today he found out they weren't, and worst, she knew him and Ron like the back of **_**her**_** hand and was looking straight at them during parts of her no fooling around speech.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"Good Morning Quineus. I hadn't had the chance to welcome you back," Sirius said brightly, "Found a way around the curse? Just take a year sabbatical between two years. You're the first to get a second year on the position," he finished clapping Quirrell's shoulder and the Defense teacher gave a visible flinch**

**"Yes, Q-quite. If y-you'll excuse me-me I have to finish a c-class p-plan," Sirius frowned at Quirrell's retreating back. That was odd. Something really bad must have happened during last year for Quirrell to come back like that. He wasn't that fidgety and scared before. Quite the contrary.**

"Hmm, I wonder what happened." Sirius said.

"You'll find out." Harry said, with a visible shudder.

**Sirius, of course, just like Snape would have loved the Defense position. But Dumbledore had explained why he wouldn't give it to either. The position had been cursed since Dumbledore refused to hire Voldemort many years ago and no teacher had stayed more than a year. Quirrell was the first to come back after he taught a year and left for another. Dumbledore wanted both Sirius and Snape permanently on the staff. Snape because Dumbledore didn't believe Voldemort was really dead, the curse still persisting was proof enough, and Snape's other services may be needed again. And Sirius because of Harry. Nonetheless Snape applied for the position every year. Sirius didn't bother, he liked his job and he wasn't about to jeopardize the chance of being around Harry all year long because of a teaching position.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Another class where Harry was disappointed was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had been eager to learn from Quirrell because of the stories he had heard from Oliver, Charlie, Cedric, Angelina, Marcus and many others about his classes two years ago, but now he was convinced they had all had a collective dream because this was utterly boring. Defense was one of Harry's favorite subjects. Unlike Ron, Harry had had extra classes with both his dad and Uncle Moony on the subject. They wanted Harry prepared to defend himself in case he needed.**

"Because of Voldemort?" Remus enquired.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

**They were a little paranoid that way. His father even had his old boss Alastor Moody teaching Harry sometimes, and honestly he gave Harry the creeps.**

**Finally at lunch time they met Ginny at the Gryffindor table. They usually had lunch with them because all the Weasley kids were Gryffindors so this was nothing new. She was all exited telling them how now that she was the only student Remus was going to speed up what she was learning and that she'd probably be able to see a lot of first year stuff anyway, except for potions, Remus was rubbish at potions. Harry had laughed when his dad, teasing his friend, gave him a cauldron with a big sign saying "This side up."**

Remus asked the room for a pillow, and threw it at his friend, who got hit in the head.

**Sirius had walked around with pink hair to the amusement of the students for a whole week.**

Sirius promptly threw the pillow back at Remus, and when he caught it, Sirius stuck his tongue out.

**Ginny had been talking to Hermione Granger who apparently was quite fascinated with the fact that someone that was not a student at the school had private tutoring at Hogwarts. Ginny of course, not wanting to spoil the moment that she knew Sirius was waiting for, forgot to mention that both Harry and Ron had had classes with her up until last year. Sirius had promised her photos and after all he did teach her that Bat Bogey hex that came in so handy when dealing with Fred and George.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First Years had History of Magic as the first class on Tuesday morning and Sirius was grinning evilly. The little first years entered the class. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Now, of course there were a few that had older siblings and therefore already knew, but there were so many innocent little heads just waiting to cause mayhem and chaos.**

"What did you do Black?" Lilly asked threateningly.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno."

**"Good Morning class," he said.**

**"Good Morning," they all answered and he heard the usual "Oh, he's so handsome" that he always heard. Truth be told; he was quite vain and liked the swooning. He smirked at his son's gagging face. He had had several girlfriends during the years, never really finding one to settle down like James did. But they had never met Harry; he would only introduce one he felt that had some future, though Harry knew about his girlfriends. There was no way not to and he had a no lying to his son policy.**

"That came in so handy at times." Harry said, grinning

**"Now, I am Professor Sirius Black," he said waving his wand and his name appeared in the Black board big as a house, "and I should start with the call sheet. He called the names and the students answered until he got to the name he wanted and paused for effect.**

**"Harry Potter…Black"**

**Harry raised his hand glaring daggers at his father. Whisper went through the class, Hermione could be heard, "Did he say Black?"**

"I think I got you back for that one, all the times I almost gave you a heart attack." Harry chuckled.

"Harry James Potter Black!" Lilly cried. "What in Merlins name did you do?"

"Oh, you'll see as we read."

**Years of experience had taught him that no matter how many times Harry yelled his whole name people stopped listening at Potter. He wanted to make sure the whole school and therefore their parents, especially the Death Eaters that weaseled their way out of Azkaban, knew that he was with his son everywhere. And even though the Daily Prophet proffered to tell people about Harry's life most of it was made up and rarely mentioned Sirius or what he did for a living. Making Harry become redder than Ron's hair was just an added bonus.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Friday came and what Harry had always heard was confirmed. Professor Snape was the most horrible teacher ever. He tried to pick on Harry in front of the whole class and deducted points when Harry answered all the questions right for being cheeky.**

"Greasy git." Could be heared from several in the room, Harry just remained silent.

**After class Harry told Ron to run ahead and stayed behind on the pretense of trying to talk Snape in giving the points back. After the last student left Snape waved his wand and the door was closed and Harry knew that a silencing charm had been put in place.**

**"Yes," Snape raised an eyebrow.**

**"That was harsh Uncle Sev," Harry raised an equal eyebrow.**

"Uncle Sev?" James blanched. All the Marauders made faces, Lily just smiled.

"You'll find out later on."

**Despite Sirius and Snape's differences which now a days where kept mostly for amusement then real rivalry, Harry through sheer child innocence and stubbornness had managed to warm his way through the cold Potions Master's heart.**

"How the hell did you do that?" James asked incredulous.

"Pure stubbornness."

**"You know why," he answered.**

**"Yeah, I know, appearances," Harry sighed and then got to the point he wanted; "Did you do something to me during the feast?"**

**"How so?"**

**"My head hurt. Right here," he said pointing at his scar, "It was just a quick stab of pain, but weird. And I was looking at you at that moment."**

**Snape frowned and beckoned Harry closer.**

**"Did you tell your father?"**

**"No, I didn't want you two to fight," Harry said.**

**"I didn't do anything Harry. What was I doing when you felt the pain?"**

**Harry bit his lip in thought and answered, "Talking to Quirrell, he had his back to me."**

**Snape examined Harry's forehead but the scar was as white as ever, "If you feel pain again tell me, Sirius, Remus, Minerva or Albus immediately understood?"  
Harry nodded, "What do you think happened?"**

**"I don't know but I don't like it. I'll talk to Sirius and Albus. We'll figure things out," he messed Harry's hair, "Now go and look appropriately downtrodden."**

"This is kind of freaky." Sirius said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What do you mean his scar hurt?" Sirius cried annoyed.**

**"Exactly what I just said," Snape answered equally annoyed.**

**"Gentlemen, calm down," Dumbledore said calmly from behind his desk.**

**"What do you think this means? This has never happened before," Remus asked.**

**"Harry could have just had a headache," Dumbledore said.**

**"You don't believe that," Snape stated, "Exactly on his scar. Now, when we are guarding what we are guarding."**

**"No, I don't. Nevertheless Sirius should take Harry to Poppy for a check up. Just to be sure," Dumbledore said.**

**"Do you think Quirrell has something to do with this? He is the only unknown factor," Remus reasoned.**

**"I can't suspect Quineus just because of a child's headache," Dumbledore answered.**

**"But you can because he has been acting weird," Sirius said, "The other day I touched him and he almost jumped a mile. And he couldn't get away fast enough."**

**"Maybe the rumors are true and he encountered something that frightened him. He was just a scholar before. He didn't have any field experience," Dumbledore reasoned.**

**"But you are keeping an eye on him anyway aren't you?" Remus stated more than asked.**

**"Yes, I can't take chances. But I don't want to jump to conclusions. We did that once and if not for your extreme conviction on your friend Remus, Sirius would have been carted to Azkaban without questioning. You are the sole reason that he never ended up there,"**

"What happened?" Remus demanded.

"You'll see." Harry said tiredly.

**Dumbledore said gravely and Sirius shuddered. He still remembered the questioning, the taste of Veritasserum and the Dementors that didn't leave his side until Crouch was satisfied of his innocence. He couldn't imagine years of that. A few hours still gave him nightmares at times.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Ron and Harry had been enjoying an afternoon of chatting with Hagrid and avoiding his rock cakes when someone called at the door. When Hagrid opened he was met by the grinning face of one of his colleagues.**

**"Come in Sirius, want some cake?"**

**Sirius was about to refuse when Harry said, "He'd love some. Dad looooves cake."**

"Oh yeah. I also got my ownback by doing that." Harry said casually.

"Prongs, Your kid has your attitude." Sirius said glaring.

**Sirius glared at his son but as he sat at the table he was obliged to take one of the cakes.**

**They kept talking a while and when they said their goodbyes Sirius turned to his laughing son.**

**"Not funny Harry. I like my teeth thank you very much."**

**"That was payback. You know the harassment I had to endure? there was Lavander and Parvati 'Oh Harry your dad is so cute. How is he outside of class? What does he like?' and Hermione, 'Oh, Harry you must know loads. Do you think you can tutor me? Do you think your dad could?' A nightmare I tell you!"**

**Sirius chuckled and turned to an equally chuckling Ron, "Ron can you go up to the Tower alone? I have to take Harry somewhere."**

**Ron looked at Harry who shrugged, "Okay, see you Harry" and left.**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"To see Poppy about your headache," Sirius answered leading the way. Harry groaned.**

**"But I'm okay dad! It was just a little headache. I shouldn't have said anything."**

**"Yes you should," Sirius said seriously, "And if your scar hurts again I want to know immediately understood."**

**"Yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled. At the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey examined Harry thoroughly but couldn't find anything wrong. At the end Harry was looking expectantly but nothing happened.**

**"Where's my candy?" he asked.**

**"You are a grown young man now Harry. Hogwarts' student. Candies are for small children," she said.**

**"But," he gaped and tried to give her his best puppy eyes.**

**"That doesn't work on me young man," she huffed, but then giggled, ruffled his hair and gave him a chocolate frog.**

**Exiting the Wing Sirius sighed, "I am so proud. A perfect Marauder."**

"Here, here!" the past Sirius said.

**Harry grinned and then remembering his talk with Hagrid asked his dad, "Dad, where they trying to break in the vault Hagrid emptied at Gringotts when we met him there on my birthday?"**

**Sirius stiffened, "Why would you think that?"**

**"So they were?"**

**"That's none of your business Harry."**

**"Yep, they were. You only avoid a question when you can't answer without lying to me."**

"As I said earlier." Harry said.

**Sirius knelt in front of his son and told him sternly, "Harry, this is not something you should know. Please don't go digging in the subject. There's no need for you to worry about this subject."**

**Harry shrugged, "I was just curious dad. I won't go looking for any information, I promise."**

"And I never said anything about stumbling across it on accident." Harry said.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Snape was brooding. Something was off and he couldn't exactly pinpoint what. He knew Quirrell was up to no good but how to prove it. Harry's headache wasn't enough. He smiled. **_**Harry**_**. He still remembered the first time the child had tried to befriend him. He was three and had been at Hogwarts for a week. He came to him during dinner with a piece of parchment and handed it to him with a smile.**

**"What's this?" he'd sneered at the kid. The boy was a little taken aback but valiantly answered.**

**"A dwawing fow your dungeon."**

**"And what, pray tell, would I want a drawing for?"**

**"Cause Uncle Moony said you're gwumpy because the dungeon is dark. So I made a dwawing for you too put up and have colows and be less gwumpy," he answered brightly and innocently.**

Everyone laughed.

**Remus coughed. Sirius out right laughed. Albus patted Remus' back and Minerva had a hand covering her twitching lips.**

**Snape glared at Remus.**

**"Did he now? Well I don't need this," he tried to give the drawings back. But Harry wouldn't take it.**

**"No it's fow you Uncle Sevvy," he said brightly and ran to his father side. Snape kept mouthing Uncle Sevvy and switching between gapping at the child and glaring at his so called Uncle Moony.**

**From then on Harry had given Severus a picture a week and always called him Uncle Sevvy no matter how many times he glared, sneered or towered the kid. He was getting quite frustrated. Older children were terrified of him and this kid kept coming and calling him Uncle Sevvy. He had decided long ago that Potter's son had to be just like his father. That he had no right living when she didn't.**

"I don't think he ever stopped loving you Lils." Remus said.

**But as he came back every day he saw more and more of her. Her eyes. Her smile. Her determination not to let him lock himself up. He missed her, he missed everything about her. His best and only true friend. A friend he lost to his own stupidity. But Harry would never know. He' d hate him and he couldn't lose him too. Harry had this valiant image of him as a spy, he never even considered that Severus had joined Voldemort by his own free will and repented afterwards. No Harry just thought about the sacrifice he made. The risks he'd taken.**

"I found out later though. Took me a while to come round."

**With time he mellowed a little but he would be loath to admit it. Until the day that mutt of a father of Harry's allowed him on a broom by himself at the age of four. He had to admit the kid had talent but he was four and consequently got scared at an owl that flew too close and lost his balance falling to the floor. They had managed to break his fall but Harry still bumped his head and was knocked out. He, spy for the Order, former Death Eater, who had been in many life or Death situations, had never been so scared in his entire life. They had rushed the child to the Hospital Wing and Poppy had treated him and declared that he would recover but none of the people there believed her until Harry woke up the next day as if nothing had happened. For the first time in their life, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin spent over twelve hour in each other's company without uttering a single insult.**

"Must've been a bloody miracle." James said, laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**All in all Harry was having a nice life as a Hogwarts student. On the first week Oliver had approached him about trying out for seeker and of course Harry did and was chosen among the very few that tried. Not many wanted to be seeker. It was the hardest job. The beaters always tried to take out the Seeker and the seeker only got to see some action when the snitch showed up. The broom problem was also solved. After he got chosen his dad decided to donate a new full set of Nimbus two thousands for the school to be used. The donation was to the school and not one specific team, meaning any of the teams could borrow the brooms at any time. So Harry promptly booked a broom for all the scheduled practices and games. Sirius decided to do that because as a teacher he couldn't be biased towards one team even being Deputy Head of Gryffindor. Harry strongly suspected that this decision had not only his Uncle's hand but whole arm.**

"Oh, probably." Lilly said, smiling.

**Speaking of flying, their first official flying lesson had been scheduled with the Slytherins. All students were required to participate no matter if they had learned to fly from Madam Hooch herself. Harry groaned. If there was one person in this world he did not like at all that was Draco Malfoy Harry had managed to avoid confrontation with him until now even having to work hard to block out him snickering at every jibe Harry took in potions. That was one of the main reasons he disliked Malfoy. He was one of the Death Eater's children that would report Snape's behavior toward the Boy-Who-Lived to his parents. Harry had tried to be neutral to Malfoy at first, keeping in mind that his dad and Aunt Andy had come from the same Dark family as Malfoy and were nothing like them but ever since they were little and were forced to interact in public functions that his dad as head of the House of Black and representative to the Heir of the House of Potter had to be present. Malfoy had been an annoying, stuck up little snot that reminded him strongly of his cousin Dudley. Harry only knew Dudley because once a year he was forced to spend a week at his Aunt house to renew the blood protection his mother left him.**

"Oh Harry! I feel so sorry for you!" Lily sid hugging her son. Harry hugged her back.

**Now he was facing having to spend an hour listening to his other annoying cousin about how well he flew. At least Malfoy was his second cousin only by adoption. With Dudley he actually shared blood.**

**The students hurried to the grounds in time for the lesson. Twenty brand new brooms were lying in two neat lines. Harry took one in between Neville Longbottom and Ron. Harry knew Neville from the same events where he'd met Malfoy and knew Neville lacked confidence, and that mixed with a broom was just an accident waiting to happen. He also knew that Malfoy would use this opportunity to bully Neville and that would just make things worse so when Madam Hooch gave her instructions Harry decided to give Neville his own.**

**"Don't be scared Neville. The broom is like a dog, it knows if you're scared. You're the boss here. You're the one in charge."**

**"Up," Neville kept saying but nothing happened.**

**"It's like any other magic. You just have to believe you'll do it. Without thinking much. You know you can boss the broom around and therefore it will obey you. I know you can do this Neville."**

**"UP," Neville said with more conviction at Harry's last words and the broom flew to his and. He gave a little start of surprise and smiled at Harry.**

"Well done Harry!" Was heard chorused in the room.

**"Thanks."**

**"Gryffindors stick together," Harry said mimicking one of his dad's favorite sayings. The rest of the class went fairly calm.**

"Too True!" Sirius cheered.

**"Good lesson. Those of you interested in continuing please sign up in the sheet in my office. Those of you who don't need or don't want to continue will be dismissed. Oh, and ten points to Gryffindor Mr. Potter Black for aiding a classmate," Madam Hooch said at the end of class. As the students went away Malfoy sneered from behind Harry:**

**"Saint Potter couldn't help himself, had to play the hero."**

**"That's Potter **_**Black**_**, **_**cousin**_**. And I just helped a friend. Why don't you go look up the meaning of the word in the dictionary, I know you are only used to goons," Harry hissed nodding at Crabbe and Goyle who were in their usual bodyguard position behind Malfoy.**

**"You're so full of yourself just because your **_**daddy**_** is a teacher here Potter."**

**"**_**Potter Black**_**! And at least I can be proud of what my father does. What about you?"**

**Malfoy seethed with anger and spat, "Then prove you don't need your daddy, meet me at midnight in the trophy room for a duel.'**

**"Done, Ron's my second."**

**Malfoy paled and Harry knew he hadn't expected him to accept, "Crabbe," he spluttered.**

**"See you then, **_**cousin**_**."**

"Oh Harry! What were you thinking?" Lilly asked.

"You'll see." Harry smiled. "And you'll like it too."

A/N Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The rights of everything that people recognize go to J.K and the plot line goes to PadyandMoony

"I'll read, next." Harry said. He took the book, smirking, and began to read.

**Chapter 3**

**When Trolls decide to take strolls**

"Oh, dear." James said glancing at Lily. She was probably going to freak. Luckily, she remained calm.

**Hermione Granger was fuming, how could he be so stupid? She had no intention of letting this go on so she stalked towards the Deputy Head of Gryffindor office. She knew she should go to McGonagall but thought Professor Black more appropriate right now.**

"She reminds me of Lily in first year." Sirius said.

"She gets allot better in this chapter." Harry replied.

**When she knocked she heard Professor's Black voice calling her in. As she entered she was in shock. Right there in the office where Professors Black, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape and with them Potter Black and Weasley.**

"Did you tell them what you were going to do?" Lily asked, confused.

Harry smirked and continued reading.

**"What may I help you with Ms. Granger?" Professor Black asked.**

**"Well," she said, she would not be deterred, "Harry and Ron agreed to duel Malfoy at midnight."**

"Snitch." Sirius muttered.

**Ron and Harry glared at her.**

**"Yes, we've been informed," Professor Dumbledore said calmly, "One of the Slytherin's prefect is fetching Mr. Malfoy ad Mr. Crabbe as we speak."**

**"Oh, who told you?" she blurted before she could stop herself.**

**Dumbledore was about to answer when another knock at the door interrupted him. Marcus Flint,**

"Wasn't he mentioned earlier?" James asked.

"I have friends in all the houses." Harry explained.

**Slytherin Prefect and captain of the Slytherin team accompanied Malfoy, Crabbe and a blond couple that had the air of thinking themselves better than everyone in the room.**

"Definitely Malfoys." Remus said darkly.

**"Oh, good. Lucius, Narcissa I see we will not need to wait. Thank you Mr. Flint, Ms. Granger you may leave now," Dumbledore said pleasantly.**

"I can't believe that Lucius Malfoy has a _son_ wandering around!" Sirius grimiced.

James pulled a face, showing his equal dislike of the idea.

**Hermione left but not before hearing the man called Lucius as:**

**"What is this about Dumbledore? I am a very busy man."**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Sirius snorted. Trust Malfoy to be so arrogant.**

"Bigoted Purebloods never change, do they?" Younger Sirius asked.

"Apparently not." Lily sighed.

**"Well you see Lucius your son challenged mine to a duel, and as my son knows the rules he knows he can not accept a duel without parental consent if he is under age.**

"Oh, way to go, Harry!" James cried happily.

**So he came to ask me. Since said duel is to be taken in Hogwarts grounds I had to ask Dumbledore and of course Minerva and Severus are here as heads of the boys Houses. Now, Harry accepts the duel so you and Cissy just need to give us your consent," he smirked.**

**Lucius narrowed his eyes towards his son, "Draco did now didn't he?" Draco gulped and nodded.**

"Oh, he just got in trouble." Sirius said in a singsong voice that had most of the rooms occupants laughing.

**Sirius knew that Malfoy Jr. had put himself in quite a pickle. He probably had had no intention of showing up to the duel and just wanted for Harry and Ron to get in trouble. Sirius would bet his prized motorcycle,**

"I finally get a bike?" Sirius asked, a dreamy expression on his face. Harry nodded.

"It's fun to ride on too."

**his other love besides Harry, that Filch would have gotten an anonymous tip. Fortunately Harry had the same idea and decided to follow protocol. Now, Sirius may have despised his family but he knew how the Wizarding World worked, and therefore had taught Harry all the pureblood customs.**

"That is actually a very good idea Sirius. Well done!" Lily praised.

**"Well, I don't give my consent. Draco should have never lowered himself to ask a half blood into a duel and I won't have him besmirching the family name."**

Stuck up idiot!" James said, not liking Malfoys attitude towards his son.

**In other circumstances Sirius would have jumped at Malfoy's throat for the insult but since this was exactly what he was counting on he just shrugged, "Suit yourself."**

**"Was that all," Malfoy drawled. Dumbledore nodded, "Then I shall have a conference with my son. Excuse me."**

**"By Cissy," Sirius waved happily as the Malfoys exited. Narcissa looked shocked at her cousin which just served to amuse him even more.**

"You couldn't resist could you?" Remus asked.

"Probably not." Sirius laughed.

**"Now if you've wasted enough of my time I'll take Mr. Crabbe and head back to my work," Snape sneered.**

**"Bye Sevvy," Sirius waved again and this time was met with a murderous glare.**

"I bet." James laughed.

**"Dad! Must you?" Harry whined.**

**"Oh, but it's so much fun!" he answered grinning.**

"Oh, very fun indeed!" younger Sirius agreed.

**"I have work to do too so I'll be leaving. Wise choice Mr. Potter Black in coming to your father," she said as she left and Sirius could swear Hermione, who was still waiting outside, was about to faint from seeing McGonagall smile.**

"Good old Minnie." James and Sirius said fondley.

**"Ms. Granger, do you still need something?" Dumbledore asked kindly.**

**"No," she shook her head dumbfounded.**

**"Then why don't you two gentlemen accompany the lady to Gryffindor Tower," he said to the boys. Harry gave Sirius a quick hug and he and Ron mock bowed to the two Professors.**

"Definitely Marauder material." James grinned.

**XXXXXXXX**

**"What happened?" Hermione asked as they approached Gryffindor Tower.**

**"After I cooled down I figure Malfoy was just a lot of talk and no action, so why would he challenge me? So we figured he had laid a trap. Only underage wizards and witches aren't aloud to duel without parental consent so I thought I'd ask my dad for it. At first he was furious with me but then he too cooled down and I think he came to the same conclusion as me and decided to call the Malfoys for the consent.**

"Great minds think alike." Sirius said.

"Black! Do not insult my son!" Lily said.

**He knew Lucius Malfoy isn't stupid and would know that my dad must have trained me so there was a chance I'd win. A half blood winning against a pureblood! He couldn't have that so he wouldn't accept. So I ended up in a better light because everyone will think that Malfoy chickened out while I accepted."**

**"But then shouldn't Mr. Malfoy have accepted?" she asked.**

**"No, because this way he can claim that Draco would have won if they dueled, which if they actually had and Harry won he couldn't do. This is bad for Draco at school because he messed up, but for the Malfoy family losing to Harry would be worse than refusing to duel," Ron explained.**

**"That's quite stupid thinking," she said.**

"I totally agree." Lily said. Everyone in the room nodded.

**"It's how the purebloods think. They think they're better. That's why Voldemort had so many followers. Of course not all think like that. My dad doesn't, Aunt Andy doesn't, my first dad and his family didn't, the Longbottoms also fought Voldemort. But many do."**

**Suddenly Ron turned towards Hermione and asked through narrowed eyes, "And why were you going to tell on us?"**

"Yeah! Why were you?" James said accusingly.

**"Well you told first so it didn't matter anyway,' she said righteously.**

**"That's not the point. The point is you were going to snitch on us," he spat.**

**"You were going to break the rules," she yelled.**

**"So what's it to you?" he yelled back.**

**"You were going to lose Gryffindor points. I think that is quite selfish," she yelled once more and stalked away.**

"Definitely channelling Lils." Sirius said.

Lilly narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**From that day Hermione and Ron where not talking to each other. In Harry's opinion that had been an improvement since from day one they mostly fought when they talked. Time went by and suddenly they had been official Hogwarts students for two months already and today was the most hated day on the Black family's calendar. Halloween.**

"Why?" Remus asked.

"You'll see." Harry said.

**Ten years to the day when Harry's birth parents had been killed.**

"Oh." Remus said sadly.

**Ten years to the day when Moony and Padfoot had lost both Prongs and Wormtail. One to death and one worse than dead.**

"What happened to Peter?" Lily asked.

Harry shook his head, he wouldn't say, yet.

**Harry knew this was a depressing day for his dad and Uncle so before breakfast he stopped by their quarters. He said the password and found the both of them brooding on the couch. He silently joined them and first hugged his dad and then his Uncle.**

**This was a sad day for him. He didn't remember his parents but he missed what he would have had. It was his understanding that had James and Lily lived he would be the son of the four of them, because his dad and Uncle would be as much part of his life as now.**

"Of course they would have." James said.

**Just like Uncle Moony was as much his father as his dad. His dad just had the title. He was the fun parent and Uncle Moony the reliable one.**

**It didn't help them try to make this a normal day that the whole Wizarding World made so much fuss. Of course, Halloween had always been an important day for Wizards and Witches but after 1981 it became a holiday to be celebrated.**

"Don't see why." Sirius huffed.

**Except the three in this room didn't think there was anything to celebrate. Sometimes Harry felt selfish. His parents death had served to rid the world of Voldemort even if temporarily as Grandpa said. He didn't think Voldemort was really gone, just licking his wounds. But Harry wanted his parents, he wanted to know them, not just imagine them from all the stories dad and Uncle Moony told him.**

"Oh Harry! That's completely normal!" Lily said. "You're not selfish!"

**Grandpa had promised to let him see a memory in his pensive when he was older. He said that now Harry was too young to realize that the memory wouldn't be real and he wouldn't be able to deal with seeing them talking and moving and not actually interacting. Harry thought he would but adults often thought like that and since they had to provide the memory there was not much Harry could do.**

**Harry sat there between his dad and Uncle in an awkward three way hug (he was hugging his Uncle with his arms and had his legs on his father's lap being held by a firm grasp) for quite a while until his Uncle tightened the hug, kissed the top of his head and clearing his throat said:**

**"That's enough wallowing for a day. We all have classes to attend to."**

**His dad nodded and also kissed Harry. Harry knew this day would be specially hard for his dad, he knew he blamed himself for suggesting Pettigrew as a secret keeper and to top things he had to teach the downfall of Voldemort to his third years.**

"Just get the whole story first." Harry said hoarsely.

**He once told Harry that if he had to be depressed on this day and on the day he'd talk about this day he'd just join the two depressing acts instead of spreading it out even if he had to move classes around this week to fit the schedules.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh, how he hated this day and all the memories it brought. He had just finished his annual telling of the downfall of Voldemort. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. There never was. Because everything was made public by his trial he had to tell them of how he suggested to use Pettigrew as a decoy, of how he found their bodies in the ruins of the house and found little Harry crying, his crib upturned in a make shift cage that protected him from the debris. The dual feelings of grief for his friends and elation for Harry. Most people thought Hagrid had been the first in the scene because he left with Harry but no, he had landed his bike just seconds after the explosion. He saw it from a distance and rushed thinking he could still save them just to find them already dead. He was the one that handed the baby to Hagrid thinking Dumbledore was going to keep him safe and rushed to take his revenge on Pettigrew just to be set up by the rat and have him escape.**

"Oh, Peter! How could you?" Lily accused. The three boys from the past were about to lunge, but Harry shook his head, not yet.

**For years they hadn't had a clue to where until Percy Weasley became a Hogwarts student and on a round of the castle as Padfoot he caught the so well known sent of Wormtail and finally caught the rat. Poor Percy had been horrified at having a murderer as a pet for so long so Sirius gave him an Owl as replacement.**

"Well done Sirius!" Lilly sniffed.

**Sighing he got up to head to the Great Hall for the dreaded feast and in the hall he was almost ran over by a speeding and maybe crying Hermione Granger. He frowned but saw the girl run into one of the girls bathrooms, he couldn't go there. He'd have to let Minerva know. As he continued walking he also glimpsed his son scolding a red faced Ron Weasley.**

**"I don't care if she is Ron, you shouldn't have said that!" Harry's voice carried. "You'll have to apologize."**

"What did _he_ do?" James asked coldly, he was still eyeing Peter, who was cowering, Harry just read on.

**"Okay, okay, when I see her I'll tell her she isn't all that insufferable," Ron grunted.**

**"I said apologize not insult her more!" Harry huffed.**

**"Problems in paradise?" Sirius arched an eyebrow.**

**"Ron said Hermione was a nightmare and no one could stand her and she heard," Harry glared at Ron.**

**"Oh, that was why I was almost ran over by a first year projectile," he said keeping the pace with them.**

**"She was being a nightmare, correcting me in class, being all bossy," Ron tried to defend himself.**

**"Maybe she was just trying to help," Sirius suggested, at Ron's glare he said, "Look I know Ms. Granger needs to work a little on her attitude but maybe she was trying to help she just doesn't know how to do it without sounding bossy. Anyway I agree with Harry, you should apologize but you'll have to wait because I saw her go in the Girl's toilet and you can't go there, so I suggest you go enjoy the feast now."**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Oh, how he hated Halloween! He couldn't help but go through everything that happened. He remembered the Owl from Sirius about a week before telling him there was something important he needed to tell him. But he was away on a mission. He was trying to convince a Werewolf faction to if not join them at least keep neutral. He remembered until today when the Phoenix Patronus caught him on his way back with the message of James and Lily's death and Sirius arrest. He rushed back just to find Sirius waiting for his transportation to Azkaban.**

"They thought it was me!" Sirius cried. Harry nodded and James, Remus and Lilly were appauled.

**They weren't even going to give him a trial! Dumbledore thought he'd been the secret keeper and apparently there were witnesses to the explosion. But he refused to believe them. Sirius would never betray James.**

"No! Never!" Sirius agreed.

**So to convince Remus, Dumbledore pushed for a questioning and trial with Crouch certain that Sirius would confess under Veritasserum. Oh, Boy where they shocked! Remus was shocked! Peter? Little fumbling Peter? The plan had been a good one if not for Peter being a two way backstabbing traitor.**

Growls were heard from both Sirius and Remus.

**When the trial was over he had taken Sirius home. He was a mess. Hurt, pale, suffering from the Dementors and Veritasserum effect. Crying that he had as good as killed them and that they should have never changed Secret Keeper before telling Remus.**

"It wouldn't have changed anything." Harry said dulley.

**That was what Sirius had wanted to tell him. About the change, so Peter could tell him the address to Godric's Hallow. Honestly Remus thought that waiting for him wouldn't have changed anything because he had thought it a good plan. He would have agreed and never suspect what Peter was up too.**

"Traitor." James hissed at the cowering rat.

**Took them almost a week to stop wallowing on their grief for a second to remember that neither knew what had been done of Harry. A new spark ignited on Sirius and he all but stormed Dumbledore's office demanding to see his Godson. Dumbledore refused telling him Harry was safe and that he shouldn't have any contact with the Wizarding World.**

"That's stupid!" Lilly said.

**Dumbledore could be stubborn that way. But Sirius could be more so he went straight to the ministry and applied for permanent guardianship.**

"Typical." James shook his head fondly.

**Took him almost six month to get it even with James and Lily's will to back him up. The fact that he had been suspected, even if proved innocent, had weighed a lot against him. But in the end the Ministry was not able to overwrite the magic of the Potter's Will and continue denying Sirius' rights.**

"The ministry is a bunch of morons!" Sirius said.

**So Dumbledore was forced to tell them where Harry was and both him and Sirius almost throttled the Headmaster right there and then. What the bloody hell had he been thinking? Petunia?**

"Completely mental!" Lilly cried.

**She hated magic! Dumbledore was quite taken aback from this revelation. He had believed she would have welcomed her nephew and let any grudge she might have had go in the face of an innocent child.**

"Not going to happen!" Lilly said.

**When they got to Number four Privet Drive they found that she didn't. Harry was mostly kept shut in a cupboard under the stairs. Was fed the bare minimum to survive and was changed only when Petunia couldn't stand the smell anymore.**

"I'll Kill her." James and Lilly said in union.

**He had developed very little from what he had been at fifteen month, having little interaction with people, and what interaction he had was negative and no toys to play. He was shy and scared. Two things he had never been before. Poppy had been furious when she examined him.**

"Good!" Sirius said.

"I've been her 'favourite' patient ever since. She is always one action away from keeping me in over night." Harry said.

**He had bruises from abuse, was malnourished and had several untreated diaper rashes. They had their work cut out for them to help him recover. Sirius quit his Auror job and for the first year never left his Godson sight. The first time he left Harry alone was when he started teaching at Hogwarts and that had been Harry's first act of "rebellion" too. He had staged an illness so that Sirius would cancel his classes.**

Laughter was heard.

"Typical Marauder." Remus said.

**It was funny and Remus had rejoiced the fact that Harry was finally starting to be comfortable enough to test his boundaries.**

**He sighted his best friend pushing his food around at the head table, cheek propped up by his fist, and sat next to him. Sirius pose represented well his own feelings today. He was about to start pushing his own food when Quirrel came running in the Hall announcing a Troll in the Dungeons and promptly fainted.**

"Uh Oh!" Sirius said.

**Immediately his and Sirius stance changed. They both had the same thought and from Severus face apparently he was thinking that too. A nod from him told Remus he'd deal with the third floor corridor and Remus and Sirius started helping the teachers search for the troll. Before he left he saw Harry and Ron follow Percy and sighed relieved.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**He had done his fair share of stupid things in his life but right now, dangling from a Trolls neck, he was sure this one toped them all.**

"Harry James Potter Black!" Lilly shouted. Harry looked terrified as he continued reading.

**From the corner of his eyes he saw Ron take out his wand and cry:**

**"**_**Wingardiam Leviosa**_**"**

**After the troll was knocked out by his own club Harry and Ron didn't waist time to see if it would wake up. They grabbed Hermione and started running for their life not even realizing where they were going. They ran for long until they reached a door and started trying to open it. It was unlocked and once inside they didn't know what to fear most.**

"What's worse than a troll?" Lily asked.

**The growling gigantic three headed dog or the fuming Potions Master**

"Oh." She said.

**who grabbed both boys by the gruff of their neck and hauled them outside before pushing Hermione and effectively locking the door behind him.**

"Snape." James and Sirius said.

**He turned to the three shaking first years and hissed, "Follow me." And limped in front of the. Harry couldn't help himself.**

**"Are you hurt sir?"**

**"That is none of your business Potter Black."**

"Polite as ever." Remus said.

**"What was that dog guarding?" Apparently Hermione had a rough time keeping her mouth shut too.**

**Snape turned around and faced them with pure fury in his eyes, "You'll do well to forget that dog and anything you may have seen there," he said coldly, turned around and kept leading them until they met, McGonagall and Oh, No! His dad on the Hall in front of the girl's toilet they had left.**

**"We found the troll Severus. Someone knocked it out," Sirius said and spotting the children he hissed, "Shouldn't you be up in your Tower?"**

"Scratch that." James said. "Padfoot."

**Harry gulped but before he could answer Hermione jumped in, "They came to save me. I didn't know about the Troll and they came to fetch me but the Troll was already in the bathroom and Ron knocked it out with it's own club. Then we ran until we found that door and thought we'd be safe but instead there was that dog there." She said all in one breath.**

**Sirius paled and to Harry's embarrassment started examining him, lifting robes and shirts while Harry tried to push them down.**

"Typical." James said.

**"What were you thinking?" Sirius cried shaking Harry, "No forget that, you obviously weren't thinking!" he hugged him and kept trading in between shaking and hugging him until McGonagall stopped him.**

**"You were very lucky. Professor Black is right you should have told a teacher instead of coming yourselves. Fifteen points from Gryffindor for you foolhardiness. Nevertheless you did the unimaginable and knocked the troll out so five points to Gryffindor each. Sirius please escort them to the Tower. Yes Sirius to the Gryffindor Tower not your quarters. You may also let go of your son before he suffocates."**

"All I can see is thank God for Aunt Minnie." Harry said.

**They walked in silence to the tower and when they reached it Sirius said gravely, "As Minerva has already dealt the punishment she sees fit," the tone suggested he did not agree with that, "I won't punish you now. During term, when I am your teacher. But you will not be aloud on your broom during the Christmas Holidays."**

"Sirius!" James yelled.

"I have no idea what I was thinking." Sirius mumbled.

**"But dad…"**

**"No Harry. My heart almost stopped beating when I saw you outside of the safety of your dorm. You have to understand how stupid and dangerous that was. You are my whole life and I will not have you endanger yourself, Understood?" he said sternly kneeling to be eye level with Harry.**

**Yes, he did. That didn't mean he was happy about it. Did he mention how much he hated Halloween?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now that we've finished that chapter…" Harry said slowly.

"I think we'd like an explanation." James said.

All eyes in the room turned to Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The rights of everything that people recognize go to J.K and the plot line goes to PadyandMoony

"So, Peter, why'd you betray your friends?" James asked.

"I think the first question is, have you joined Voldemort yet?" Lily asked.

Peter flinched at the name, but nodded his head.

"Why, Peter?" Remus asked.

"I was afraid. They said they'd kill me if I didn't help them."

"What did they want Peter?" Sirius hissed.

"Right now, just someone on the inside, just in case they needed information."

"Like when Voldemort asked for the address?" Harry asked. "When you sold your friends and their one year old son out to Voldemort?" Peter flinched three times. Twice when Harry said Voldemort and once at Harry's gaze.

Suddenly a note flitted down from the ceiling, and Remus reached out with a shaking hand, and grabbed it.

"Dear Marauders and traitorous Rat,

Please do not kill each other until you have read both books, you all need to hear them, well, Harry doesn't, we thought it would be nice for him to just meet his original parents.

Yours Sincerely,

The Three Fates.

"Damn it!" Sirius said. "Why does he need to be here?"

"Probably so that we can change the future." Lily said. "Let's continue. We'll sort this out later." She took the book off Harry. "Remus, are you ok?"

"Moony is just being a pain to control." Remus said shakily.

"Do you want to read?" Lily asked, "Keep yourself occupied?"

"Probably best." Remus took the book and began to read as Peter edged away from the Werewolf.

**Chapter 4- Of traditions passed along**

**Hogwarts life was interesting if nothing else. In two months she had gone from the bossy know-it-all freak from school to the, well, just bossy know-it-all. But now she had friends.**

"Hermione?" Sirius guessed.

**Two very good friends. Ron had apologized, if a little awkwardly and Harry, well against Harry she just had his penchant for going against the rules.**

"You know, Harry, You two may make a good couple." James said.

Harry had an odd look on his face.

**But maybe that wasn't bad, he did save her life by disobeying orders. Poor Harry, after that whole ordeal with his father he had been treated to similar hugging and scolding by his Uncle right in the middle of the Great Hall.**

"Typical Moony." Sirius said fondly.

**At least her parents weren't here. Ron too had a big scolding from his mum when she brought Ginny in but at least she did that in private.**

"Ron got lucky." Harry said, looking mortified at the memory, it had been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

**But there was one thing bugging her and her new friends. That trapdoor under the three headed dog. Harry told her about a package he'd seen Hagrid take from Gringotts on his birthday. Apparently they'd met there and shared a cart. That same day there was a break in. Ron insisted that whatever it was Professor Snape was after it. Harry didn't agree and Hermione figured Harry would know him well enough. Though with how Snape seemed to hate Harry she couldn't blame Ron's reasoning.**

"Sev is a good actor." Lilly said. "Of course he seems to hate Harry."

**But there were other things that came with this new friendship. Like what she just did right now. Racing back to Ron and holding the jar with the fire that she had just set on Snape,**

"Should have thought about that one before." James muttered.

Lilly glared at him.

**she was so caught up on what she had been doing that she'd knocked down a few teachers including Quirrell, Black ad Lupin.**

"Why did she do it?" Sirius asked, worried.

"You'll see." Harry answered.

**Reaching Ron she saw that Harry caught the snitch, well he kind of swallowed it, but the important thing is he landed safely and Gryffindor won. She and Ron rushed toward him but Professors Black and Lupin had reached him first and another session of public hugging went on. Poor Harry! Professors Black and Lupin were quite young, she guessed thirty or at least very close, they shouldn't have forgotten yet what embarrassed an eleven year old boy.**

"Yeah! Let Harry have his space! Hey, what happened to him?" James asked confused.

**Harry was blushing furiously and trying to escape his guardians grip. When he finally managed he grabbed Ron and Hermione and rushed them to Hagrid's hut where they found chocolate milk and cake that Harry and Ron declined and she thought best to do so too.**

"All-ways avoid the cake." James said wisely.

**XXXXXX**

**"So Harry, What happened ter yeh broom," Hagrid asked.**

**"Don-" Harry started to answer but was cut off by an outraged Ron.**

**"Snape jinx it!"**

"What happened?" Lily demanded.

"My broom was jinxed, just not by Ron's favourite suspect." Harry answered cryptically.

**Harry had to try really hard not to start laughing.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"Yes, he did," Hermione stated, "I read all about jinxes. You have to keep eye contact and he wasn't blinking and when I put him on fire the broom stopped bucking."**

**"You did WHAT?" Oh, Uncle Sev was not going to bee happy.**

"No, he wouldn't be." Lily said.

**His dad on the other hand would be gleeful for a month.**

"Make it two." Sirius laughed.

**"Lit up a fire on his robes to distract him," she said casually.**

**"Now, why would Professor Snape wanna hurt Harry?" Hagrid asked.**

**"Because he hates him and Harry knows he was after whatever is hidden under that three headed dog?" Ron cried.**

**"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked preoccupied.**

**"Fluffy? That's Fluffy? The puppy you said you got last year?" Harry asked bewildered.**

"That's Hagrid for you. The more dangerous, the better." Remus said.

**"Yes, sweet puppy," Hagrid said fondly. The kids where looking at him as if he was the one with three heads.**

"He's probably used to those looks by now." Lilly laughed.

"Immune is more like it." Harry muttered. "Bloody oblivious!"

**"Now yeh three leave whatever Fluffy is guarding be," he said sternly, "That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."**

**"Whose- Ouch" Ron was glaring at Harry and rubbing his thigh.**

"Never let Hagrid know he's let something slip." Harry said.

**"That's okay Hagrid. We won't go looking for anything. We should go now. Bye, Bye," he said urging his friends out.**

**"Oh, yes," Hermione said and started pushing Ron, "We've got loads of homework."**

**"But I don't want to do homework," Ron protested but was pushed out.**

"That's Ron for you." Harry said, smiling and shaking his head.

**When they were out of ear shot Hermione turned to Harry.**

**"What do you know?"**

**"Nicolas Flamel is an old friend of Dumbledore's. They worked together on the twelve uses of dragon's blood. He's also famous for something else but I can't remember now."**

**"That's okay I'll find out," Hermione said.**

"She's becoming a rule breaker." Sirius smiled gleefully.

**"No, Hermione. I promised my dad I wouldn't' go looking-"**

**"And you're not. I am."**

"Good one." James said, an identical smile to Sirius on his face.

**Ron looked at her proudly, "Our Hermione is learning so fast." He wiped a fake tear.**

Laughter was heard in the room of requirement.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**He was definitely in a bad mood. Not proof enough. He snorted. What was he waiting for?**

**A shy knock came from the door and he barked an invitation. The door opened and closed and green eyes were looking apologetically up at him.**

**"You okay Uncle Sev?"**

"Course he is!" James said.

"Yeah, he bounces back from everything!" Sirius said.

**"Yes, your friend didn't manage to torch me too much," he grunted.**

**"She was just trying to help. And she thought you were jinxing my broom."**

**"For your information I was chanting the counter jinx. But I guess that's what I get for being a good actor," he sighed dramatically.**

"Yep." Lily said.

**Harry chuckled and sat on the chair next to Severus'.**

**"Dad said he thinks Quirrell was jinxing my broom. Told me to never be alone with him."**

"Is he behind all this?" James asked.

"He's just a pawn." Harry answered.

**"And he is right. If I am a good actor that man is even better. He has everyone fooled."**

**"Why would he though?"**

**"I am not sure and I don't like the possibilities I am coming up with."**

**"You think he's a Death Eater?"**

**"He's too young to be one. He was still in school when the Dark Lord fell. But you can never be sure. What I am sure is that someone tried to knock you out that broom and I had a hard time keeping you up even though I know your father and Remus were chanting too. No student could have managed that. And Quirrell is my only suspect."**

**Harry bit his lips worried.**

"You are not the only one worried." Remus said.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Christmas this year was going to be spent at Grimmauld Place. Not that Harry cared since he couldn't fly anyway. The Weasleys were going to Romania to visit Charlie and Ginny had been unbearable with all her talk about seeing the dragons up close. Harry would have liked to see a dragon up close but even if he had been invited there was no way his dad would let him go.**

"Why would I be such a kill joy?" Sirius wondered.

**A few years back the Weasleys wouldn't have been able to afford taking all the kids but since Mrs. Weasley started working their situation improved a little. Not a lot, Ron still grumbled about having to use Charlie's old wand and not getting a pet. That had always been a sore point for Ron, his poverty while Harry was the heir to two of the biggest fortunes of the Wizarding World. The Blacks, being the adoptive son of the Head of the house and the Potters, which he would come to once he turned seventeen. Right now his dad was executor. He usually was very generous with Harry's pocket money but after confabulating with Uncle Moony, his dad had come to the conclusion that he'd been to lenient on Harry and decided to take away his pocket money until further notice.**

"Moooonyy! Padfoooot!" James moaned

**So to buy his Christmas gifts Harry had to hand his father the list of what he wanted to get and to his Uncle Moony what he wanted to get his dad, which meant his dad knew how much he spent on him since Uncle Moony got the money from him. He just didn't now what he got.**

"That was an odd year." Harry said.

**The week before the holidays started he already had everything he wanted. His dad made fun of Harry because of that and said that he was becoming a second Moony. He had spent Sunday with his dad and Uncle and had forgotten about the time so now he found himself running through the passages and shortcuts to try to get to Gryffindor Tower before curfew. As he was passing a room with which he new he could get from one corridor to another he ran past a weird mirror. He wouldn't have stopped but he saw more than one person in the reflection from the corner of his eyes. He backed and stood in front of the mirror. He let out a gasp of surprise for he knew all the people in the mirror. Right there looking back at him, next to his reflection were his birth parents. His mother with his green eyes, his father with his messy hair.**

"How's that possible?" Lily asked.

**Next to his father was his adoptive father with an arm around James shoulder laughing. Uncle Moony was next to him laughing too and to the side of his mother was Uncle Sev, unguarded like Harry saw him very few times. Smiling like few knew he could. Next to his best friend, but not hiding, not calling them names in front of everyone to keep appearances. This was what they would, they should, have been in a world without Voldemort.**

"I always wish that it was that way instead." Harry said softly.

**Harry didn't know how long he stood there seeing James ruffle his hair, Lily hugging him. How long he watched Prongs, Moony and Padfoot joke around or Lily and Sev laugh and talk like he could have just imagined. Strong hands grabbed him and turned him around and he was met by soft, concerned brown eyes.**

**"Harry, are you okay?"**

**He just stared at his Uncle and then back at the mirror. They were still there except there were two Remuses and one was trying to catch his attention.**

"What's going on?" James asked.

"I think I may know." Remus said, before continuing.

**"Harry, come back. It's just an illusion," he said running a hand through the boys face and turning it to face him.**

**"We're all there. We're happy. My parents too. And you and dad. And Uncle Sev doesn't have to pretend," he said lost.**

Lily hugged Harry to her, crying.

**Remus smiled sadly.**

**"It's an illusion Harry. The Mirror of Erised shows your hearts greatest desire. You're seeing us in a world that we would all have wanted. But it's not real. It's just a dream, and a wise man once told me that **_**"It does not do to dwell in dreams and forget to live."**_**"**

"Any bets that's Dumbledore?" James asked. The others nodded.

**Harry nodded and swallowed a painful lump.**

**"I'll take you to your dorm and talk to Albus to get this out of here. Ron and Hermione got worried when you didn't show up after curfew and alerted Sirius and Minerva. We've been looking for a couple of hours already."**

"A couple of hours?" James asked, surprised.

**Harry nodded and left with him but not before stealing a last glance at the mirror.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Harry stretched on his bed. Got up. Did not change from his pajamas and went to the kitchen for breakfast. He loved having breakfast on pajamas, but he only could do that here. Down the stairs he greeted his Grandmother's painting.**

**"Hello Grandma."**

**"Hello Harry, how was school?"**

"I can't believe she's being nice!" Sirius said aghast.

**His Grandmother was a very weird woman. She was always polite and well behaved when he was in the house but if dad or Uncle Moony came here without him she would shriek for hours. His Dad had tried every spell he knew and a few muggle methods to get her down but had no success.**

"Old hag." Sirius muttered.

**"Fine, thank you. We arrived yesterday by portkey but you were sleeping," to Sirius relief, "Dad had to see the Gryffindors off since he was already taking the holiday off and leaving Aunt Minnie to deal with them alone."**

**"And you were sorted in?"**

**"Gryffindor."**

"And she died of shock." Sirius said hopefully.

**"No doubt influence of that good for nothing father of yours," she wrinkled her nose, "Shame of my flesh. I hope you behaved like a noble Black should."**

**"Yes I did," there was no need to talk about the Troll, or what led to the duel.**

**"Good, now go on. You need nourishment."**

**"Good morning mother," came his dad's voice from the top of the stairs.**

**"Humph," she huffed and the curtains around her paintings closed.**

**Sirius shook his head and grinned at Harry. He too was in pajamas and putting and arm around Harry's shoulders and leading him to the kitchen he said.**

**"Now, what sort of mischief and mayhem should we cause today young Harry?"**

"Knowing you, the worst kind." Lily said to Sirius.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Christmas morning dawned bright and early and Padfoot was padding his way to his friend's room. If there was one day he didn't mind waking up early that was Christmas day. He got in the room lunged for the bed. Licked the face of the person sleeping there and jumped off before Remus cries of "Urgh Sirius!" had ended. Then he proceeded to do the same in his son room and was already trotting through the halls to the drawing room when the cry of "DAAAD!" had died.**

"I do not appreciate that." Harry said.

**Impatient he flapped his tail while seated next to the enormous Christmas tree. Two very grumpy figures came in.**

"You don't change Paddy." James said smiling.

**"Worse than a child," Remus grumbled, "Harry was never like that."**

**Padfoot didn't mind. With a pop he transformed back and sat between his grumbling friend and his son that was still rubbing the sleep off his eyes.**

**"PRESENTS!" he cried and started handing parcels out.**

"Oh, never will." Lily added to James' earlier statement.

**"Sirius, do you see your son shouting and jumping on his bottom?" Remus asked ironically.**

**"That's because he doesn't appreciate the good things in life," Sirius answered.**

**"Wha?" asked Harry whose brain was still half asleep, while he mechanically opened a wrapping paper.**

**Sirius and Remus were staring at the object being unwrapped mesmerized. Somewhere Sirius knew he should be groaning but he couldn't prevent the flow of memories.**

"What is it? What is it?" James asked.

**Harry finally woke up by the beauty of the cloak and stammered:**

**"Is this, is this…"**

**"Your father's Invisibility Cloak," Sirius said hoarsely.**

"Wicked." James breathed.

**"We had a lot of adventures with that cloak. We've told you all about them Harry," Remus said with a sad smile.**

**Harry touched the cloak reverently and before he got up to try it he read the note attached and laughed.**

**When Harry was up and all of him you could see was his head Remus caught the note and chuckled too. Sirius tore himself of the memories of another eleven year old with glasses and messy hair head's running around without a body and grabbed the note from Remus' hand.**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Your father James left this with me before he died. I think it is time I hand it to you, even though Sirius would have wanted you to have it sooner. I was quite tempted to let him running around and invisible toddler but alas, Minerva stopped me.**_

"Typical Minnie." Sirius laughed.

_**Use it well.**_

_**Happy Christmas**_

_**Grandpa**_

"Why'd I give Dumbledore the cloak?" James wondered.

**"I guess it's a good thing we can count with Minerva then," Sirius tried to sound dignified. By the extreme laughter coming from the other two occupants of the room he thought he must have failed miserably.**

"You can never sound dignified Paddy." Remus said.

Sirius humphed.

**"Humph," Sirius grunted, "I am going to open my presents now," and he grabbed the one with Harry's handwriting. He always opened first Harry's then Moony's, then any other that the staff and his cousin may have sent. He unwrapped the paper and inhaled deeply. Looking up at him from a huge silver frame that had a stag, a wolf, a dog and a lily carved where various versions of James, Lily, Remus, himself and Harry. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Remus had a similar gift.**

Past Sirius and Remus had tears in their eyes.

**"Did you like it?" Harry asked worried, "It's for your offices. I noticed you didn't have a lot of pictures of family around and I decided to kind of make a collage with your years at Hogwarts and afterwards. I had to ask Grandpa to come get all the photo albums and he showed me how to make the copies. I tried really hard to only get pictures that had only you four and not, well you know. Is it okay?"**

"It's perfect." Remus mumbled.

**In a second Harry had been engulfed by Remus and Sirius in a three way hug.**

**"It's perfect," Remus whispered and Sirius nodded in Harry's head.**

**"But how did you get it. You had us buy the presents and this frame wasn't in the list. As a matter of fact I remember Moony's present being a book."**

**"Yeah, and Sirius' a Chudley Cannons shirt," Remus said and then, "Oh, that was Ron's. I thought it weird that you bought a Chudley Cannons shirt for Sirius but I just thought you were angry because of your grounding."**

"I did think of that." Harry said.

**"I had ordered and paid for the frames in the summer when you let me wander a little in Diagon Alley to talk to Hagrid. This took a while to get ready. I had to choose from a lot of pictures from your Hogwarts years. But I had to ask you to buy something so I just added Ron's and Hermione's birthday presents for next year in the list," he beamed at his own cleverness.**

"Well done Harry!" James clapped his son on the back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**He woke up late and dreaded having to meet Albus and the other cheery staff at the Christmas feast. The one person he wanted here had gone to London and even if he was here they would have had to keep their public façade of hate. Though he knew Harry would find a way to sneak to his chambers for a private hug and exchange of gifts. And speaking of gifts he spotted his at the bedside table. He stretched and went cautiously to them. There were four gifts. One from Albus and Minerva of course. One from Harry and one he mostly dreaded. Why the mutt and the wolf insisted on giving him a gift he would never know.**

"Neither do we." Sirius said.

**He was always afraid it would be rigged and explode on him.**

"It's possible." Remus said.

**So far it never had but Severus was sure they were just luring him to a false sense of security. He poked at them with his wand trying to find Harry's and levitate the Marauder's far away from him. He carefully unwrapped Harry's gift and gasped. In a beautiful silver frame with cauldrons and herbs engraved he found pictures of him and Lily in school. Pictures he thought lost forever. There she was, smiling at and with him, discussing a potion. He also found the few pictures of him and Harry. He was always afraid of taking pictures with Harry, what if someone found them? There was a note and he smiled while he read it.**

_**Dear Uncle Sev,**_

_**I found these pictures in my mom's old stuff. Grandpa helped me make copies and put a concealing charm. Anyone that doesn't know the truth about our relationship from us will see a copy of your Potion Mastery's diploma. Even if someone figures out about us but is not told by us they will not be able to see this pictures. You can keep them in your Quarters instead of your office if you want. I just thought you'd like something to remember mum by.**_

_**Happy Christmas.**_

_**Harry**_

"That's sweet Harry." Lily said proudly.

**He carefully placed the frame on his bedside table and stared at it forever losing himself in the memories of the beautiful witch from his neighborhood. His first true friend. For a long time his only true friend, until Harry came and showed him that he didn't have to be alone and angry all the time.**

"Well done Harry." Lily said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Harry and Sirius were mounting Sirius' flying motorcycle. They were going to visit Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted to say Happy Christmas even though Christmas lunch must have ended hours ago. The Tonks usually spent Christmas with Ted's family and Sirius and Harry stopped by in the evening.**

"Andy probably had a fit about the bike, huh?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." Harry nodded, popping the 'p'.

**"Ok pup lets do the check. Security charmed helmet check?" Sirius asked.**

**Laughing Harry answered.**

**"Check."**

**"Security sticking charm for underage wizards check."**

**Harry tried to move from the seat and unable said, "Check."**

**"Warm jacket and warming spells so Andy doesn't have my hide for taking the poor boy in this gelid weather in such a dangerous piece of machinery from hell check?"**

"Typical." Sirius laughed, shaking his head.

**"Check."**

**"Ok, than we just have to take off," he said turning the engine on and opening the garage door, "Hey pup, how long do you reckon Snape is going to throw detection spells and glare at his present this year?"**

**"Don't know, last year it was a whole month."**

**"Maybe we can break a record. Never thought the best prank on Snape would be actually not pranking him," Sirius laughed as they soared through the skies.**

"Oh, that's why." Sirius said and people laughed.

"Whose next then?" Harry asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The rights of everything that people recognize go to J.K and the plot line goes to PadyandMoony

There was another flash f light, and the occupants of the room of requirement were once again on high alert.

"Uncle Sev?" Harry asked as the man picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Harry, where are we?" Severus Snape asked.

"Hogwarts, room of requirement, your last year at school, we're all reading about my school years."

"We?" It was only then that Sev noticed the rest of the rooms' occupants. "Lilly?" he chocked out.

"That's right Sev, come sit down." She patted the empty space beside her. "We can continue reading, we've just finished Christmas of Harry's first year."

"Lilly, I'm really sorry. For everything." Sev said.

"I've already forgiven you Sev, now, come sit down, Sirius, your reading… and you," She pointed her wand at Peter, "Don't. Move. A. Muscle. Otherwise I may just ignore the Fates."

It was only then that people noticed that Peter had been moving towards the door. He gave a terrified squeak and sat still.

Sirius began reading.

**Chapter 5- Junior Marauders in action**

"Brilliant." James crowed. "Our little boy's growing up." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

**The first thing Hermione did when meeting her friends in the Common Room after Christmas break was drop one of the biggest and heaviest books Harry had ever seen on the table they were seated at playing chess.**

"Lilly through and through." Sirius said.

"And Moony!" James added.

**"I found him."**

**"Who?" the boys asked in unison and Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently.**

**"Nicolas Flamel. And I know what Snape is after."**

"Ah, yes, I'd almost forgotten they'd suspected me." Sev said.

"Almost." Remus snorted.

**"Hermione, I don't think Professor Snape-" Harry started but she cut him.**

**"Nicolas Flamel is the only maker of the Philosopher Stone. A stone that is known to turn any metal into gold and produce an elixir that gives the drinker eternal life," she said quite didactically, "That's what their keeping under that trapdoor."**

"There was a couple more things than just the stone under there." Harry said.

**"Who wouldn't want unlimited gold and eternal life?" Ron asked, "I bet Snape can't wait to put his hands on it."**

"I was defending it." Sev said dryly.

**"It's not Snape," Harry said annoyed then he sighed and tried to reason calmly, "Look, I know he's not the nicest of people," at his friend's snorts he amended, "ok, he's a bastard,**

"And I thought you liked me." Sev snorted.

"We both had our parts to play Uncle Sev." Harry reminded him.

**but Professor Dumbledore trusts him. Besides I know my dad suspects Quirrell."**

**"Oh, come on Harry, Quirrell? He's scared of his own shadow," Ron snorted.**

"The best damn actor I've ever met." Harry said.

**"Yeah, but he wasn't always like that and my dad told me to never be alone with him. He reckons he was the one jinxing my broom. He just can't prove it."**

**"But why would he?" Hermione tried to reason.**

"Little thing called-" Harry was silenced by a sharp look from Sev and Lily

"Let us read and find out Harry." Lily said.

"Sorry mum." Harry said.

**"Ron just said it didn't he? Who wouldn't want unlimited gold and eternal life," Harry answered.**

**"Well, lets hope he doesn't know how to get past Fluffy," Ron said.**

**"But Fluffy won't be the only defense will he. That would be too easy," Hermione said frowning.**

"Far too easy." Remus said.

**"No, I remember that some of the teachers were doing something other than just preparing for classes on the summer. We even came back early because dad was doing most of the Head of House duties for McGonagall," Harry said biting his lips.**

"Still cant believe you joined the enemy." James mumbled.

**"So that's at least one more protection, McGonagall, will be something to do with transfiguration," Hermione started counting with her fingers, "Who else?"**

**Harry scrunched his face trying to remember, "There was Sprout and Flitwick. I am sure Snape did something and I think Quirrell too."**

"That's rich." Sirius snorted.

**"Oh, great, so our two suspects were involved in the protection. That's rich," Ron snorted and Harry shook his head at his friend insistence on Snape.**

"Great minds think alike." Sirius said proudly. Several pillows were thrown at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Classes and practice took most of their time. They were so busy they almost forgot about the stone. There was also not much time to discus just the three of them seeing as now that she was already done with all her Pre-Hogwarts studies Remus had cut on classes time for Ginny or else as he said she would be completely bored her fist year. He was helping her get a little ahead but he didn't want to make her an outcast on her first year for knowing a lot more than others.**

"That would've been awful." Lily agreed.

**That wasn't Ginny's stile, more Hermione's. So she spent a lot of the time while her mother was teaching in the Gryffindor Common room with them.**

**There had also been an outbreak in pranks,**

"Was that you Harry?" James asked. Harry just shook his head.

**apparently the twins had been very inspired by some of Charlie's more outgoing friends at the reserve and were trying to put all they learned in practice. You couldn't walk a step without being caught unaware by a dungbomb, being turned upside down by a gravity spell or have to spend the day talking in rimes.**

"That was one of the worst times to ever be a teacher." Snape said.

**Harry was having fun not only at the pranks but by the fact that once again the twins were not only avoiding capture by Filch but by their deputy head of House and his best friend too.**

"Where's the map to help us out, and why in Gods name would we want to help catch them?" Sirius asked outraged.

**Sirius and Remus where quite ruffled at them besting the Marauders and vowed to find out their secret.**

"You just mentioned it." Harry laughed. Sirius looked confused, but a light dawned in Remus' eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"You're going to do what now?" he cried outraged.**

**"You heard me perfectly well," the other sneered.**

**"I object!"**

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

**"This isn't a courtroom Sirius," Dumbledore said calmly.**

**"Then I'll do it," Sirius said firmly.**

**"You can't. It wouldn't be fair would it," Snape sneered.**

**"Oh, yes, because you are going to be **_**so**_** unbiased," Sirius sneered back.**

"About what?" Sirius asked Sev.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**When he went back to his quarters he found Harry twirling around on one of the rotating chairs on his desk and a silvery cloak on the desk. Great either the mutt or the old coot gave Harry more means for mischief.**

"Old coot." Harry laughed.

**"To what do I own the pleasure of this visit?"**

**Harry stopped the chair and very seriously said, "Ron, Hermione and Ginny are right now trying to decide if I should break a leg or jump from the Astronomy Tower."**

**"Excuse me," he raised an eyebrow.**

"Yeah, why would you do that?" James asked.

**"Wood just told us about you volunteering to referee and they feel that I'd be safer jumping from the Tower than on a broom."**

"Ah." Sirius said. "The Tower is a good idea."

"I won't hesitate to hex you Black." Sev said.

"Touchy." Sirius said, before continuing.

**"Quite," he said sitting on another chair. Harry turned really serious and asked.**

**"You're not going to undermine Gryffindor are you?"**

**Severus sighed, "I'll have to show a bias towards Hufflepuff Harry but I am confident on your seeker skills to catch the snitch before I make too much damage."**

"Don't be too hard on him Sev, please?" Lily asked.

**"The Hufflepuffs won't be happy. They don't like being seen as the House that needs help. Cedric was quite angry at the fact that Madam Hooch isn't refereeing and not just because he thinks you'll jinx my broom again." Snape cringed at the again.**

"How many people actually thought it was me?" Sev asked.

"A fair few." Harry said.

**"I know, but unfortunately Mr. Diggory and his housemates will have to bear with said 'help'. If I wasn't biased against Gryffindor and worst you, people would start to question things. And if there is one thing that I agree with Black and Lupin is that one of us should be close by in case Quirrell tries again. And I think the Hufflepuffs will agree that neither Black nor Lupin would be a good choice."**

"What about Dumbledore then?" James asked.

"Again, too biased." Harry smiled.

**Harry smiled at the thought of his dad and uncle refereeing.**

"We wouldn't be too bad." Remus said.

"Sirius would." James interjected.

"Hey!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**The match went better than Harry could expect. He managed to catch the snitch in a record time giving Severus time to award Hufflepuff only few penalties for no reason. Dumbledore attended the game which not only served to appease his father and uncles but to give Severus an excuse not be his complete usual charming self.**

"And that was why Hufflepuff only got a few penalties." Harry said.

**There was also a scuffle between Ron, Neville Malfoy and his goons, and although Ron and Neville had come out a little worse of wear, Harry knew that standing up for Malfoy meant a lot to Neville.**

"Go Neville and Ron!" Sirius and James cried.

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Boys."

**When Harry left the changing rooms he saw Snape going towards the Forbidden Forest. He hesitated biting his lips but decided to go back to the castle. If Uncle Sev found him eavesdropping on him Voldemort would seem like the nicest guy on earth.**

"Wise choice." Severus said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Can you believe this? My own father!" Harry ranted.**

"Why are you angry at me?" Sirius asked, slightly scared. Harry just pointed at the book.

**"I know Harry, I know," Ron sympathized.**

**"I don't see what you are complaining about they are quite right," Hermione said in a no nonsense tone.**

**They were walking towards Hagrid's hut. Time had seemed to fly by and they were now nine weeks away from the end of year exams.**

**"But, but," Harry tried to struggle with words, "That's hypocrisy. Uncle Moony said dad and my first father never did it and now he expects us to."**

"I think their talking homework and or revision." Remus laughed

**"Well Harry," Hermione tried to reason, "People do grow up. I expect that happened to Professor Black too."**

**Harry looked at her horrified.**

Sirius, on the other had was hyperventilating and looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "No, no, no, no, no." He mumbled.

"Breathe Paddy, breathe, I expect you're just afraid of Minnie, so you act like an adult." James assured.

Sirius looked unsure, but he had calmed down. A bit.

**"You know, since, as you did point out, the professors are giving us so much homework, maybe we should be studying instead of visiting Hagrid," she pointed out.**

"That's outrageous!" James cried.

**Ron joined the horrified look.**

**"So it's not bad enough that he sets us all that homework, **_**my own father**_** would expect **_**me**_** to ignore my friends," Harry said dramatically and Ron nodded. Hermione huffed and knocked on Hagrid's door.**

"Why doesn't this sound so good?" Lily asked.

**The door was opened and a harassed and sweaty Hagrid on an apron opened it.**

**"Oh, hello there. Nice to see you. I am a bit busy at the moment, can't entertain," Hagrid said and shut the door.**

"Something is wrong." Lily said.

**The three kids goggled at the door. Harry knocked on it again more forcefully. Hagrid opened and shoving himself in Harry said.**

**"Yes Hagrid, we would love to come in."**

"You can tell he's Prongs son and raised by Padfoot." Remus chuckled.

The two mentioned marauders just grinned widely.

**Inside the hut Harry felt like he ha just entered one a sauna. Every window and drapes were closed and there was a roaring fire going on under a big cauldron.**

**"What's that?" Hermione asked while she and Ron peeked inside the cauldron.**

**"Nothing, nothing. Now why don't yeh kids go have fun outside such a nice day."**

"He's up to something." Sirius said cautiously.

**Harry joined his friends when Ron cried.**

**"Hagrid! How did you get a dragon's egg?"**

"Oh, no!" Lily gasped out.

The others from the past were all speechless.

_**What?**_** Ok, this is not what Harry meant when he said he would have liked to see a dragon up close.**

"I preferred the reservation." Harry agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**She was giving the finish touches to her essays seated on her desk, dangling her feet with her lip sticking out the corner of her mouth. Remus always had them doing their homework during lesson time. He said that they would have been consumed by homework once they entered first year so they had to enjoy the opportunity of free time to play before that.**

"Unless you're a marauder." James said happily.

**He usually read and wrote his articles while she did her homework pausing every now and then to answer a question.**

**"Pst."**

**She looked up but Remus was still seated there completely absorbed in writing his article for **_**"Magical creatures, do we understand them?" **_**She shrugged and went back to her essay.**

"Not Moony." Sirius said in a sing song voice.

**"Pst."**

**And now she felt a pebble knock her thigh. She looked in the direction the pebble came and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione making signs from the door.**

"She's not even in first year! Don't drag her into it!" Lilly said.

"You'll see." Harry said.

**She made a sign with her hand for them to wait. Wrote the last sentence of her essay quickly, put away her stuff and practically launched herself at Remus's desk putting the essay on top of his parchment. Remus gave a little start of surprise and looking at Ginny said pleasantly.**

**"All done then?"**

**"Yes," she said biting her lip and wondering if asking to be released would be too much of a give away.**

**"Then go join the pebble throwing scoundrels outside," he said smiling. She heard groans from outside. Yep, there was no getting anything past Remus.**

"Not at all." James said. "Believe me, we've tried."

"Us too." Harry admitted. "Many a time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He has a what?"**

**"A dragon's egg that he is hatching in his hut," Harry repeated slowly.**

"A _wooden_ hut, no less." Lily said

**"And apparently he found out that it's a Norwegian Ridgeback," Hermione said huffed.**

**"A what? In his hut?" Ginny kept repeating.**

**"We thought of asking Charlie if he can come get it before it hatches. But no one can know or Hagrid will be in big trouble. I mean Azkaban trouble," Harry tried to impress the issue.**

"I think I see where you're going with this." Lilly said, and Remus agreed.

**"And where do I get in this?" she asked.**

**"Well," Hermione started, "We had first thought of sending him an owl but the school owls aren't that fast and by the time we got an answer the egg may have hatched already. So Harry remembered that your brother flooes your house twice a week. We figured that you could talk to him there."**

"Smart plan." Sirius agreed.

**"You'd have to say you have big brother stuff to talk to him, so mum and dad will leave you two alone," Ron told her. Harry knew that both Bill and Charlie were given alone time to be big brothers to the others. To help them with the kind of stuff that they wouldn't go to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for. And their parents respected that privacy so the kids could rely on that help.**

"Definite Marauder material." James said, impressed.

"Don't listen to him Harry! James, Don't corrupt our son!" Lily cried.

**"Ok, I think he said he'd floo tomorrow. I do hope we have enough time," she said worried and the others mirrored her worries, "What was he **_**thinking?"**_

"Uh, he obviously wasn't." Harry pointed out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"So what were they up to?" he asked eagerly.**

**Remus lifted his eyes from the article he was reading for what felt the hundredth time and answered once again his bouncing friend.**

"Trying to find out Paddy, tsk, tsk." James shook his head.

**"As I have said before; I have no idea. I didn't follow them to eavesdrop," and went back to the article.**

**Sirius was pacing, almost jumping on the balls of his feet in front of the couch were Remus was seated in their quarters.**

**"Oh, come on Moony! This has to be big if they couldn't even wait for her class to finish!" Sirius begged.**

**"Still doesn't change the fact that I have no idea what they are up to," Remus said without taking his eyes of his article this time. He really should have locked himself in his room if he had wanted to be able to read this.**

"Probably the better idea." Sirius said.

The others looked at him incredulously.

"That was our line." Sev said.

"What? I'm not allowed to admit my own flaws?"

"Well, it's not exactly normal." Lilly said.

Harry put his hand on Sirius' forehead, as if to check for a temperature. His hand was quickly swatted away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"HE HAS A WHAT?"**

**"Shush, you want mom and dad to hear you," Ginny pleaded with her brother's head in the fireplace. She peered towards the door from her kneeling position in front of the fire and sighed in relief.**

"Always keep an eye out for parents." James said.

**Turning back to her brother.**

**"Can you come get it? Hagrid is going to be in so much trouble if someone finds out. And he wants to hatch it and raise it in his hut," she begged.**

**"Oh, yes. Such a fine idea, raise a **_**dragon**_** in a **_**wooden**_** hut. Why didn't we think of that in the reserve?" Charlie said sarcastically.**

There were several laughs heared.

**"You know, that is not helping," she scolded him crossing her arms on her chest.**

**"Ok, I'll see what I can do. I can't come up there but I may be able to get some friends that are coming to see me to fetch it. But I'll have to ask them to come earlier or the egg will have hatched. I'll let you know tomorrow what I can arrange and keep me posted. Good idea telling me now instead of owling me," he praised.**

**"Wasn't mine, was Harry's," she blushed.**

**"Always said that kid can think on his feet. Bye sis."**

"Of course he can, he's a Potter." James said proudly.

"James, don't insult Harry's intelligence!" Lilly said. Harry sniggered, and James pouted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two days later the four kids found themselves once again in Hagrid's furnace, I mean hut.**

"Why doesn't this situation surprise me?" Sirius shook his head.

"Because, this is Hagrid?" Remus offered.

**They were begging with him to let Charlie's friend take the dragon's egg. Using every argument they could find but they were all being completely ignored by Hagrid, granted they were using arguments as a grown dragon is dangerous and wood is flammable. Things that didn't really bother Hagrid.**

"Use the guilt trip card." Lily said.

"Why, Lily, I didn't know you had it in you." James said in mock shock.

**"But it will be lonely," Ginny said, "It won't have any dragon friends. Do you want that Hagrid? At the reserve he'll have a bunch of dragon friends and Charlie said you could visit any time you want."**

"Good girl." Lily said.

**She knew she was resorting to big emotional blackmail, but honestly, what choice did they have. And Ginny, being the youngest and only girl of seven kids was a master at emotional blackmail and puppy eyes. Harry did have to admire that.**

"Course I did, she helped get me and Ron out of allot of scrapes!" Harry said.

**Hagrid was starting to show signs of defeat at this words so Harry lunged.**

**"They are coming the day after tomorrow. So the egg will hatch in the reserve. Charlie said that it's much safer for the dragon to travel as an egg than as a baby," well that wasn't exactly what Charlie told Ginny, it was more like, it's safer for everyone involved to carry an egg than a dragon, but Hagrid didn't **_**need**_** to know that.**

"Good one." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I just had to tweak a few facts." Harry shrugged.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The plan had been laid. Harry and Ron, being the ones that knew the castle better of the group since Ginny would be at home, got the egg from Hagrid and were taking it to Charlie's friends up in the tallest Tower where they had to meet them at midnight. They were using Harry's Invisibility Cloak and coupled with their knowledge of secret passages they were able to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris. Once up in the Tower Harry took the cloak off and stored it in his robes pocket, he really loved how small such a big cloak got.**

"Now that sounds like a recipe for disaster." James said.

"It was." Harry admitted, looking at Sev in the corner of his eye, as if scared.

**They waited a while until Charlie's friend showed up. They suspended the wooden box that Hagrid had prepared for the dragon's egg in a harness between two brooms. Hagrid had wanted the egg to keep warm so Harry had put a warming charm on the box that Hagrid had filled with hay and to Harry's astonishment a teddy bear.**

"I always knew he was a little bonkers." Remus said.

**"So Norbert won't be lonely in the trip," he'd said.**

"Scratch that, he's completely lost it." Remus said.

"I don't think he ever _had_ it to begin with." Sev said.

**Harry was really glad they were getting rid of the egg before it hatched or he thought that Hagrid would have been a lot more attached to the dragon, if naming an egg wasn't already being attached.**

"Why can't he like nice, normal animals?" Harry asked.

"Because then, he just wouldn't be Hagrid." Remus said.

**Harry and Ron were so relieved to get rid of the egg that they forgot all about the Invisibility Cloak once they started back towards Gryffindor Tower. They were almost there when turning a corner they came face to face with Draco Malfoy and one of the teachers.**

"Please don't be Minnie." James Said, crossing his fingers.

"It was worse, far worse." Harry shook his head.

**"I am telling you, I heard the Weasleys, Potter and Granger saying they'd be at the tallest tower at midnight tonight," he had been saying and the teacher had been saying:**

**"I don't care what you heard you had no right to walk around school at night-" that's when he had stopped and landed his eyes on Harry and Ron. Malfoy smirked evilly and Harry tried feebly.**

**"Hi dad," waving his hand a little.**

"Ah, no. He's going to be all over protective, isn't he?" James asked.

**Sirius eyes narrowed and Harry strangely had the thought that he quite reminded him of Uncle Sev right then.**

"Harry!" Sirius chocked out. "How could you?"

"Sev just rolled his eyes.

**"What are you two doing outside of your dorms," he hissed dangerously. Harry and Ron gulped but didn't respond. Sirius hauled the three towards his office. And dangerously said:**

**"Now, I really don't care what noble reason any of you may have had to be out in the halls at such a time. As I said, nothing gives you that right," Harry did think that was very rich coming from a Marauder but wisely said nothing.**

"Joining the enemy." James muttered. Sirius was just rocking back and fore.

**"This will cost you fifty points each and a detention to be set."**

**"What?" Harry and Ron cried.**

**"That's not fair," Malfoy protested, "I came to let McGonagall know. You're just doing that because of Potter."**

**"Where you not out of bounds Mr. Malfoy?" Sirius asked dangerously and Malfoy decided to shut up, "As you may have noticed, I actually took away more points from my house than Slytherin so be very careful who you are calling biased. I will accompany you and Ron to your respective dormitories while Mr. Potter **_**Black**_**," he stressed the last word looking at Malfoy pointedly, "will come with me for a little father son chat." Harry gulped again. Now he was in for it.**

"Big time." Harry admitted. "Note to self, I may be of age, but dad is still very over protective. I have no doubt that he is also channelling my first dad as well, he is way too over protective for just one person."

James and Sirius grinned at each other, at the idea that they still tag teamed, even after one had died.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all rights go to J.k. Rowling for the idea of Harry Potter and PadyandMoony for the Name is Potter Black!**

**A/N: thanx to SkylerBlack for the idea.**

**

* * *

****James stood up suddenly, and headed to the door, motioning to Sirius to join him. They stopped at the door and seemed to be peering out.**

"Is he trying to get in?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." James said. "Should we let him in?"

"It'd be allot to explain. I'm not so sure Prongs."

"Well, it'd be funny to see his face mind, and he is trying _so_ hard." James laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Remus asked.

The two black haired marauders grinned mischievously and Sirius quickly opened the door. The two were almost a blur as they lunged out, grabbed someone, and dragged him in. The boy landed sprawled on the floor and the marauders quickly slammed the door shut, and slid down it laughing.

"You couldn't have been more gentle could you?" Lily asked, looking at a disgruntled seventh year Severus Snape with pity.

"Gentle? There was no time, what if someone had come round and seen? We cant have it round the school that there are people from the future in here!" Sirius said.

"Yeah! Great way to alert the Death Eaters Lils." James added and he walked over, ruffling Harry's hair a he walked past.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, and he launched at James, knocking him to the floor, where, while laughing, they promptly began to tussle.

"Father, son brawl!" Sirius yelled. "Wait, I should be helping with that then."

Lily shook her head and Remus put his head in his hands. "Why me?"

"What do you mean Remus?" Lily asked.

"Well, Sirius is looking after Harry, but he's a big kid! So, who's left with looking after the two of them? Me! The only responsible one left!"

The younger Severus was taking in the entire room incredulously. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"It's quite simple actually Sev." Lily said, watching the two boys brawling on the floor, with an amused smile, she then looked at her childhood friend. "Earlier on we received a book about the future, and a note, from the fates explaining it was from the future, and that they'd be sending someone along later. They sent Harry, who is mine and James' son, but adopted by Sirius, and you, well, the older you." She then went on to explain everything that had occurred in the book so far.

By the time she had finished, the boys had finished fighting, and were sitting on the floor, looking slightly ruffled.

"So, this isn't one big joke?" Severus asked.

"No, come sit down, we'll finish reading, and change the future." Lily promised.

"I'll read next." The older Severus offered, and he took the book and began.

A/N: thanx to SkylerBlack for the idea.

James stood up suddenly, and headed to the door, motioning to Sirius to join him. They stopped at the door and seemed to be peering out.

"Is he trying to get in?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." James said. "Should we let him in?"

"It'd be allot to explain. I'm not so sure Prongs."

"Well, it'd be funny to see his face mind, and he is trying

_so hard." James laughed._

__

"What are you two talking about?" Remus asked.

The two black haired marauders grinned mischievously and Sirius quickly opened the door. The two were almost a blur as they lunged out, grabbed someone, and dragged him in. The boy landed sprawled on the floor and the marauders quickly slammed the door shut, and slid down it laughing.

"You couldn't have been more gentle could you?" Lily asked, looking at a disgruntled seventh year Severus Snape with pity.

"Gentle? There was no time, what if someone had come round and seen? We cant have it round the school that there are people from the future in here!" Sirius said.

"Yeah! Great way to alert the Death Eaters Lils." James added and he walked over, ruffling Harry's hair a he walked past.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, and he launched at James, knocking him to the floor, where, while laughing, they promptly began to tussle.

"Father, son brawl!" Sirius yelled. "Wait, I should be helping with that then."

Lily shook her head and Remus put his head in his hands. "Why me?"

"What do you mean Remus?" Lily asked.

"Well, Sirius is looking after Harry, but he's a big kid! So, who's left with looking after the two of them? Me! The only responsible one left!"

The younger Severus was taking in the entire room incredulously. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"It's quite simple actually Sev." Lily said, watching the two boys brawling on the floor, with an amused smile, she then looked at her childhood friend. "Earlier on we received a book about the future, and a note, from the fates explaining it was from the future, and that they'd be sending someone along later. They sent Harry, who is mine and James' son, but adopted by Sirius, and you, well, the older you." She then went on to explain everything that had occurred in the book so far.

By the time she had finished, the boys had finished fighting, and were sitting on the floor, looking slightly ruffled.

"So, this isn't one big joke?" Severus asked.

"No, come sit down, we'll finish reading, and change the future." Lily promised.

"I'll read next." The older Severus offered, and he took the book and began.

**Chapter 6- No good deed shall go unpunished**

**Once he entered what he liked to call the Marauders quarters Harry saw his Uncle laid on the couch reading. Remus raised an eyebrow at Harry and at Sirius fuming face. Sirius went straight to his own room were sounds of smashing could be heard.**

"You're in for it now Harry." James said grimacing.

"I'm only worried about him! What if he'd run into Quirrell?" Sirius demanded. The others wisely backed off.

**Harry bit his lip and stood there rooted in the middle of the living room. Remus gestured for him to sit next to him and studied him cautiously.**

"Please don't gang up on him." James pleaded.

Remus shrugged.

**Harry really didn't want to make his Uncle stressed two days before the full moon but there was really not much he could do.**

**"Want to tell me what happened?" Remus asked calmly. Harry shook his head. He hated this calm way Remus had of talking to you when you did something bad.**

"I know how that feels." James admitted. "It gets you to admit to everything you did wrong, and makes you feel terrible."

**He'd rather he yelled and ranted like his dad. This made him feel like he was a huge disappointment.**

"You're not a disappointment Harry!" Remus insisted.

"You had quite a self esteem issue some times, didn't you brat?" older Severus said good naturedly.

Harry nodded.

**Sirius came back after he had calmed down a little, not much mind you.**

"Oh, that's normal." James said, laughing as he remembered all the times he'd seen Sirius pissed off.

Sirius 'hurumphed'.

**"So, want to tell me why were you out in the halls at night when I **_**told**_** you about our suspicions about Quirrell?" he said through greeted teeth.**

**"What? You were out Harry? Why?" Remus asked Harry.**

**Harry for his part was contemplating his shoes very interestedly. Remus put a hand on Harry's chin and gently made him look at him. And there it was. That **_**look**_

"I hate the look." Sirius shuddered.

Lily looked at Remus approvingly. "You can handle them, Remus." She assured him.

**Remus had that made you feel like crawling up in a whole and dieing. He gulped and said in a cracked voice.**

**"I was helping a friend."**

"They won't just accept that." James said.

**"Which friend? Who? Why? How? Why didn't you just come and ask us for help?" Sirius asked.**

"Is this the Spanish inquisition, Sirius?" Lily asked. The wizards looked confused. "Muggle thing, never mind." She sighed.

"Told you it wouldn't be left at that!" James said.

**Harry shook his head. Truth be told he never even thought of talking to his father. In hindsight that would have been better.**

"Yeah, I am a marauder." Sirius said, puffing out his chest.

"Bit full of yourself, aren't you Black?" younger Severus said.

"Behave you two." Lily reprimanded, before Sirius could reply.

**"I can't tell you," he whispered.**

**"Was this friend worth risking your safety in such a way Harry?" Remus asked and Sirius started:**

**"Nothing is-"**

**"Let Harry answer Sirius."**

**Harry nodded, "Yes."**

"Definitely your son, prongs, and Lily's." Sirius said. "Stubborn headed, and loyal."

"Don't forget, raised by you Paddy." James reminded. "He had to get something from you."

**"I hope this friends appreciates what you've done Harry. However Sirius is right, nothing is worth risking your life in such a foolhardy way. The next time you have to promise to come to us understood."**

"Why does he have to use the guilt trip?" Harry asked.

**"I promise," Harry said in a small voice.**

"Nothing works better on me than the guilt trip." Harry admitted.

"I'll remember that." Sirius grinned, before receiving two cushions to the face from Lily and James.

**"I don't know what punishment Sirius issued as a teacher but I am going to issue one as a former teacher. You are to serve a detention with Severus tomorrow night," Remus said calmly and Harry's eyes widened.**

"That's just harsh." James said. "He'll kill him!"

"Hardly." Older Severus said drily.

**"What? He'll kill me."**

"See? Harry agrees with me!" James defended.

**"As much as I hate to admit it," Sirius said, "Snape does care for you as much as us. Therefore he has the same right as us to freak out and scold you, and he won't be able to do that in public. Tomorrow night I will escort you to his quarters under you cloak."**

"That's abusing the cloak Sirius!" James yelled. "It's to make getaways, and aid in mischief making! Not to serve detentions!"

**"Relax, Harry, Severus will have had the whole day to calm down," Remus said. Knowing Uncle Sev Harry didn't think that was a good thing.**

"Just put him in the forest without his wand! He has more chance of surviving!" James said.

**"Now go to your room Harry. You will sleep here tonight," Sirius said shortly. Harry got up ant took a last look at his dad and Uncle and feeling like the worst person in the world he headed to his old room.**

"Oh, Harry, you're not the worst person in the world!" Lily soothed.

"I felt like it though." Harry replied.

**XXXXXX**

**Once they were sure Harry was asleep Sirius started ranting.**

"Just typical." Remus said.

"You mean, I actually get to find out what he said? Wicked!" Harry cried.

**"How could he? Of all the things to do. No care for his safety. How can someone be so foolhardy?"**

**"Yes, imagine **_**that**_**," Remus said sarcastically, "Imagine running around with a werewolf."**

Howls of laughter were heard.

**Sirius stopped pacing and tuned to glare at his friend.**

**"This is completely different. Harry knows better than we did."**

**"Yes, he does. But he is still eleven Sirius. At eleven we thought ourselves immortal. It's not different for Harry. He probably didn't even think he was risking his neck. He probably even forgot all about Quirrell."**

"Yes, I did." Harry said, in a matter of fact tone, glaring at Sirius who winced.

**Sirius huffed, paced and then huffed a little more. Then with a sigh he dropped on the couch next to Remus.**

**"I can't bear to think of something happening to him Moony."**

**"I know. Me neither," Remus answered exhaling slowly.**

"Thank you." Lily sniffed.

"Quite all-right Lils." Remus assured her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the morning Harry didn't know what to dread more, facing his housemates about the loss of points or his guardians.**

"Guardians." Came the chorused answer, from most of the group.

**He got dressed with the clean school robes that were by his bed and took his school bag. Harry guessed Kreacher had brought them. He understood why Sirius didn't like the elf, he had worshiped Sirius' parents and therefore believed everything they spewed,**

"Don't forget, he's a right nutter!" Sirius pointed out.

"Stay calm Sirius." James advised. "Save it all for when we can take it out on the rat."

Sirius shut up and glared at Peter, who whimpered, for good measure.

**which was what Sirius ran away from. But Kreacher wasn't all that bad once you took a little time to talk to him. And Harry had. When he was little he sometimes stayed in the kitchens with the house-elves when his dad was teaching and his Uncle was recovering from the full moon. In those times Harry made friends with all the house-elves including Kreacher.**

"Be on your guard around him, Harry." Sirius said.

**Especially because he brought news from his Grandmother's portrait to Kreacher and the little elf had appreciated that a lot. Maybe if Harry had met Kreacher when he was older he would have seen the elf as Sirius did, but at four years old, Harry really didn't understand why his dad didn't like the elf.**

"Childish stubbornness makes yet another appearance." James laughed.

"Well, it worked with uncle Sev, didn't it?" Harry asked.

"True, true, I wonder who else it would work on." James said.

**He went into the living room where he found his Uncle getting his teaching things ready. Harry bit his lips and fidgeted a bit on the spot. Remus looked up. Put his books down and walked to Harry. He kneeled down and once again made Harry look at him. Harry asked in a small voice.**

**"You and dad hate me now?"**

"No!"

"Of course not!"

"Why would you think that?"

"They were just worried!"

"Damn Dursleys giving my son issues."

Were all some of the things heard from people in the room, making Harry smile slightly.

**"No, cub, why would you think that?" he said in a soothing voice.**

**"Dad's not here."**

**"He went to tell Severus what happened," Harry cringed. Remus sighed and said seriously "What you did yesterday was foolish and we hope you never repeat it," Harry nodded, "We were so angry because we love you so much and you put yourself at risk.**

"That's certainly true." Sirius said. "We could never hate you Harry."

**You did one bad thing Harry. You made one bad decision. That doesn't make you a bad person nor does it make us forget all the reasons we have for being proud of you and loving you. Ok." Harry nodded shyly and Remus pulled him into a hug.**

"Moony logic." James said fondly, smiling. "One of the great things in this world."

Remus gave his friend an odd look.

**That was the position Sirius found them when he came back to the quarters. He cleared his throat and Remus kissed the top of Harry's head. He picked his bag and left giving Sirius a pointed look and mouthing "stay calm".**

"After all those years, and he _still_ needs to be reminded?" James asked incredulously.

Sirius poked his tongue out at him.

**Sirius waved him off. Harry did not see all this since he once again was enthralled by his shoe fascination. He started a little when he felt one of his father's hands on his shoulder and the other under his chin. When he looked up he found Sirius occupying Remus' previous position.**

**"I am not going to shout with you or ask you who this friend was or what you were doing for him. Especially after the little chat I had with Hagrid,"**

"You can find allot out from good ol' Hagrid." Sirius said.

**Harry's eyes widened, "He seems to think you are a good boy that should not be punished. I had a feeling his vehement defense of you may have something to do with your nightly escapade but he wasn't volunteering any details," at this Harry left out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.**

"Damn, I wasn't good at hiding anything, was I?" Harry asked.

"No, and you still aren't." the older Severus said.

**Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Good thing you take after your mother in the facial features department and not after James. You just confirmed my thoughts."**

"What's that supposed to mean, Black?" Lily demanded.

"That you're not a mischief maker?" he tried.

Lily calmed a little, but kept sending glares at Sirius.

**Harry fidgeted and said softly, "M'sorry."**

**Sirius sighed and said, "No you're not," Harry moved to protest, "Do you regret whatever you did to help Hagrid," Harry shook his head, "Than you are just sorry you got caught."**

"Maybe he has a bit more of James in him than thought." Sirius mused.

**"No," Harry protested, "I'm sorry I forgot to ask yours and Uncle Moony's help. I was so focused on the fact that Grandpa couldn't find out that I never thought to ask. I am really sorry dad. I didn't even remember about Quirrell.**

"Told ya." Harry said smugly.

**I never thought I was risking my life. Never thought he might do something. I promise I'll remember to come to you next time."**

**Sirius grimaced and said, "I really hope there isn't the need for that, but if you have too please come to us ok?"**

"Are you telling him to behave?" the younger severus asked, incredulous.

"Shut up." Sirius whined. "I'm trying to protect Harry!"

**Harry nodded fervently. Sirius smiled and hugged him kissing the top of his head.**

**"I'm sorry too pup. I was so nervous last night that I overreacted," Sirius bit his lips hard, "I think I may have exaggerated on the points taken from the three of you.**

"Too right you did!" James said.

"Well, I think it was a good move to make." Lily said.

"Lily!" James gasped.

**I don't think we ever got such a sum in one of our escapades. But I don't think Minerva would have been lighter, not with-" he cut himself abruptly.**

**"The Philosopher stone being guarded here?" Harry supplied.**

**"How do you know?" Sirius looked suspiciously at Harry.**

"Uh, oh." James said. "He told you not to go looking, and now he's going to be mad again."

Harry just smirked.

**"I didn't go looking dad! Hagrid let slip that whatever was down there had to do with Nicolas Flamel and Hermione figured out the rest. I **_**did not**_** go looking for anything dad!" he pleaded desperately.**

**Sirius scrutinized him and said, "Ok, but I want you and your friends as far from the issue as possible."**

James gaped in shock at being proved wrong about his best friend.

**Harry nodded vigorously he **_**really**_** didn't want his dad angry again.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**As Harry had predicted; Gryffindors were very upset with Harry and Ron and were not afraid to show it. The only people that still talked to them were Hermione and Ginny because they knew what had happened and Neville.**

"Kids are harsh." Lily said sadly.

**Harry guessed that was because Neville knew how you felt being an outcast.**

"Poor Neville." Lily said.

"A real great guy mind." Harry said.

**"Don't worry guys. Hermione will earn those points back to us in no time. And it's not like we're that bad off. With Malfoy losing points too and the two games we won we're still second and Slytherin isn't all that ahead," he'd said trying to cheer them up.**

"I like him, he's an optimist." Sirius assessed.

**Harry just wished that the rest of his housemates had the same optimism.**

"Give them a while to come round." Remus said.

**That was nothing of course compared to the dreaded detention. At seven o clock on the spot his executioner, ahem, his dad**

Laughter was heard, except from the two Snapes.

"What?" Harry asked. "Your scary when your mad. And you were bound to be mad!"

**escorted him under the Invisibility Cloak to the dungeons where he left Harry and the cloak to their own mercy. Harry was a mess. He stood there on the spot as Severus was finishing grading some essays in complete silence and not looking at him for about five minutes.**

"Power play." Lily said, smiling at both versions of her friend approvingly.

**Severus did know how to do very good psychological torture.**

**Finally, Severus looked up, raised an eyebrow and stared at Harry a little more before saying.**

**"Do you intend to stand there all night?"**

**Harry didn't even reply and quickly sat on the chair in front of the desk.**

"Aww, was ickle harry scared?" James asked.

"Yes actually." Harry replied, just as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a two way mirror. "Oh, hey dad."

"Harry! Where the hell are you?" a voice that sounded remarkably like Sirius' yelled. "You just disappeared! And so did Severus!"

"Dad, calm down, I'm fine, I'm with Severus now, we're kinda in the past."

"The past? How far in the past? Moony! Moony, come quick! Harry and Severus are in the past, and I don't know how far!"

"Your seventh year dad."

"MY SEVENTH YEAR?" He yelled. "MOONY!"

"What is it Paddy?" came Remus' voice. "What's all this talk about the past?"

Remus' face came into view. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah Moony, I'm fine. I've just been chilling out in the room of requirement in your Seventh year. Met your past self to, and dads, and my other dad's, and mom's, oh, and Uncle Sevs, Uncle Sev is also here."

"Thank Merlin you're ok." Sirius said.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Reading about my time at Hogwarts, just got to my detention with Uncle Sev in first year, the fates sent us both back. _Stop that rat!_"

James and Sirius both tackled Peter, who had been making another attempt at escape, to the ground, they both punched him, knocking him unconscious, and Lily immobilised him for good measure. James came over to Harry, and peered down at the mirror. "Hello Padfoot, Moony!" he said.

Sirius fell out of view, and a large 'thud' was heard. James roared with laughter. "Paddy! Your older self just fainted!"

"Look, Harry, I'd probably better call Poppy. We'll call you back later, and stay out of trouble!"

"I will Moony. See you soon."

"Bye cub." With that, the mirror faded to just an ordinary mirror.

"Let's keep reading." Harry said, older Severus continued.

**"As you can see there is quill, ink and parchment in front of you. I want you to write a hundred times:**

**"I will never again be a dunderhead and risk my life in some harebrained scheme that would give my guardians heart attacks."**

"Is that it?" James asked.

**Harry gaped at Severus. That was it?**

"Hey, that's what I said!" James smiled.

"Well nah, Prongs." Sirius said sarcastically.

**"Well?"**

**Harry started without waiting for his Uncle to change his mind and decide to take those famous chains and whips Mr. Filch was always talking about.**

"I wouldn't go that far Harry." Older Severus laughed.

**At a quarter to nine Harry was finally done and after writing "giving my guardians heart attacks" for a hundred time he was positively feeling like the worst person on the planet again.**

"This is all psychological torture, isn't it?" Lily asked.

**He had never thought that he would have worried his dad and Uncles so much. All he had thought was that he had to avoid Filch to avoid detention but that this outing was no different than any of the Marauders escapades he always had heard about. Except the Marauders didn't have Dark Wizards wanting nothing better than to find them alone in a dark corridor and do them in.**

"Thankfully." Remus said.

**He bit his lips and said.**

**"I'm done sir."**

**Severus extended his hand and took the roll of parchments. Gave it a once through and satisfied ignited the parchment in flames and it promptly disappeared.**

"Yep, psychological." Lily said.

**At Harry's shocked face:**

**"Can't have anyone finding out what I had you writing. Now come here," he motioned to himself. Harry slowly rose and went to stand in front of Severus chair. Severus put his hands on Harry's shoulders and said looking in his eyes.**

**"Did you understand why this was so stupid?"**

**Harry nodded.**

**"Answer out loud."**

**"Yes, sir."**

"I felt awful." Harry said.

"Good." Older Snape said. "I almost had a heart attack when I heard what happened."

**"I know it's not fair Harry. I know that any other student can and will break curfew a few times, I myself did so at school, but as much as we want to give you as normal a life as we can, we can't pretend you're just like any other student.**

"Unfortunately. "Harry grumbled.

**I know Ron didn't get double punished and this may seem unfair to you but Ron isn't on the Dark Lords most wanted list, he isn't even in his radar. We have to impress this on you because all it takes was for it to have been Quirrell instead of Sirius to be patrolling the halls that night.**

"That would have been the end of me." Harry said.

**I know the Headmaster may want more proof but I know he was the one to jinx your broom and let that troll in. Trolls are Quirrell's specialty. Do you understand this."**

**"Yes."**

**"Do you promise to never go out after curfew again?"**

**"Yes."**

**Severus face softened and he pulled Harry into a hug.**

"I'm sorry, what was that?" James asked.

Lily hit him over the head, rolling her eyes as she did so.

**"You saved my life Harry. You gave me purpose, don't take that away from me," he whispered and Harry had the impression he wasn't supposed to have heard that so he stayed quiet hugging his Uncle.**

"You got soft!" Sirius said.

"Shut up Black!" Both Severus' said.

**Later Severus escorted Harry to the Tower under the cloak and told Harry to tell anyone that he was serving extra punishment with Sirius.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"They all hate me! It's been a week and no one wants to talk to me. They have even started to talk to Ron again. But not me. **_**No**_**. It's like what I did was worse somehow even though everyone knows that I already served a detention and still have one to be set," Harry ranted. He knew he was being childish. He knew he was eleven, closer to twelve, and twelve year olds did not rant about the injustice of life seated on their grandfather's lap but Harry was depressed.**

"Are you sure you weren't five?" James asked. He then promptly dodged Harry's thrown pillows.

**"Maybe they think that because the points were taken by your father?" Dumbledore reasoned.**

**"Like that's my fault. And dad said Aunt Minnie would have done the same."**

"She would have done worse." James said.

**"Probably. But that doesn't change the fact that your housemates are upset at the loss of points and when people are upset they are hardly rational," Dumbledore said pointedly. Harry crossed his arms and huffed.**

"Definitely closer to five Prongs." Sirius agreed, he didn't duck in time.

**"You know, when I started school I wasn't very popular. Quite the contrary. I had arrived here with what you could call a bad reputation and people were afraid of me."**

"How was that possible?" Lily asked.

**"You did?" Harry asked bewildered. He couldn't imagine his grandfather being anything but loved and idolized by the whole Wizarding world.**

**"Oh, yes," he said playing with one of the many trinkets on his desk instead of looking at Harry, lost in memories. "My father had been sentenced to Azkaban for killing muggles and many thought I'd be the same as him."**

"Now that's something that I didn't know." Remus said. His friends nodded. Harry sent a stunner at Peter, to make sure he didn't hear the next part, if he happened to wake up.

**Harry was shocked. His Grandpa's dad was a muggle hater. He couldn't help himself.**

**"Why did he do it?"**

**Dumbledore smiled at Harry and hesitated a bit as if contemplating if he could tell Harry this secret.**

**"If you don't want-"**

**"No, it's ok. I never told anyone. Only Aberboth and I know the truth. But the people this secret involves are long gone," he inhaled deeply, "I had a sister Harry, her name was Arianna. She was seen doing magic by some muggles and they attacked her. Because of this attack she became unstable and tried to repress her magic.**

"That's not good." Remus bit his lip nervously.

**But that doesn't work Harry, our magic has to get out, has to be used. It's a part of us. She was seven and she became unsafe. My mother had to take care of her all the time because if se got nervous or agitated she could blow up everything around, she had no control. Enraged my father sought revenge, but when he was arrested he let everyone think he was a muggle hater so the Ministry wouldn't take Arianna away. If they had known they would have locked her up in St. Mungos and we'd never see her again and they wouldn't take good care of her. So he died in Azkaban, for his daughter."**

"Oh, that was sweet of him." Lily said.

**"And everyone thought you were both dark because of that?"**

**"As you can see, sometimes there is more to the story than we know. But we can only react to what we know."**

**"Is she dead too? Arianna I mean."**

**Dumbledore nodded sadly, "After my mother died on one of Arianna's loses of control I had to take care of her. But I was young and wanted the world. I didn't want to be stuck at home taking care of an unstable child. I made a friend that wanted the same as me and we started making plans. I thought I'd take her with me and everything was going to be fine. Aberboth, in all his crudeness, was wiser. He had no trouble telling me and my friend that. My friend wasn't happy and a fight ensued. I tried to stop them and soon we were in a three way duel. One of the spells hit Arianna. I never knew which," he finished in a whisper.**

"Oh, he could have been the one to kill his sister?" Lily asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Harry said.

**Harry hugged him and said, "It's not your fault grandpa. You tried to stop. You made a bad decision. Uncle Moony said that that doesn't make you bad."**

"As I said earlier, Moony logic is the greatest!" James said.

**"Yes, Remus is very wise in that way," Dumbledore smiled on Harry's head. He had never told this to anyone. How had this child opened him like this? How had he shown him that he didn't have to carry this by himself.**

"I guess I just wormed my way in to most people's hearts." Harry shrugged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**About a week before exams were to start Harry and Ron were informed of their detention. They were to meet Mr. Filch at eleven. Harry thought it a bit rich that they would be out at night serving a detention for being out at night but wisely said nothing.**

"It is a bit rich." James snorted in agreement.

**Filch took him, Malfoy and Ron to the outskirts of the forest where they met Hagrid. Malfoy of course whined about there being werewolves in the forest and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.**

"The only one in the school at the time was placid!" Harry said.

**It wasn't even the full moon yet? And the only werewolf around spent the full moon curled up in his room snoring with Padfoot. Of course Malfoy would never know**_** that**_**.**

"Good!" The marauders chorused.

**They were supposed to find an injured unicorn. Hagrid took them inside the Forest where they followed a path of silver blood. They found some centaurs that were no help whatsoever expect for saying Mars was bright.**

"That doesn't sound good." Sirius said.

**When the path got divided Hagrid split them in two, Malfoy, Harry and Fang (according to Hagrid's whisper Harry could defend himself from the "annoying twerp" better than Ron) and Hagrid and Ron.**

Laughter was heared.

**They set off to find the Unicorn. And they did. In a clearing they found the beautiful unicorn knocked down and a horrible hooded something hunched down on it.**

Harry shivered, and the older Severus scowled at the book.

**Draco Malfoy being the brave boy he was promptly screamed and ran away with Fang at his heals leaving Harry rooted to the spot. Of course the scream alerted the hooded creature that looked up and at that moment Harry felt pain as never before. His head was about to crack open. He fell to the floor and couldn't think properly.**

"No! Harry!" Lily yelled. Harry was starting to worry about how she'd react to the end of the Tri-Wizard.

**The hooded creature launched itself at Harry and it was by pure survival instinct that Harry managed to cry **_**Impedimenta**_** and **_**Protego**_**. That slowed the creature's progress but Harry had no idea how long he'd be able to keep it at bay. He couldn't move and he felt darkness getting closer. Suddenly he heard hooves and a scuttling of robes. He lost consciousness as he felt two strong arms lifting him.**

"What happened?" Lily screeched. Severus just kept reading.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Once again Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were surrounding a small boy's bed. This time though they were in the Marauders Quarters instead of the Hospital Wing. Albus didn't think it wise for the whole school to know what happened. Even they didn't exactly know what happened. When Hagrid and Ron came bounding inside the castle, Hagrid holding Harry's unconscious form all he could tell them was that the centaur Firenze had saved Harry from a creature Firenze swore was some form of Lord Voldemort.**

Lily whimpered at the thought of how close he'd gotten to her son.

**Severus had gone looking for Malfoy and found him hiding under his covers in his dorms.**

James and Sirius snorted. "He was brave, wasn't he?" Sirius asked.

**Malfoy wasn't much help. He just told them about finding the unicorn and the hooded figure. Not that Severus could inquire more after all he had to make it look like his only concern had been Malfoy and the kid was fine. Shaken up but fine.**

"That was damn hard to do." Severus said, sullenly.

**Then there was Dumbledore. He had never wanted to throttle the twinkling old coot more.**

"Twinkling?" Sirius asked, older Severus shrugged.

"He is gay you know." Harry interjected. Everyone from the past just stared.

**Dumbledore was the one that set the detention. He said he had thought Hagrid would have been with the kids all the time and therefore they wouldn't be in danger. He had suspected Voldemort to be the one killing Unicorns for their blood but had no way of confirming it. When Harry reported his scar hurting he figured it reacted to closeness to Voldemort and thought Harry would be able to identify him. Severus may have held himself back but Sirius did no such thing. It took both Remus and Severus to hold him back and Dumbledore was promptly banned from the room.**

"He was lucky we didn't accidentally let go." Older Severus said, his younger self snorted.

**Thinking rationally he knew Dumbledore needed to know for sure that it was Voldemort and not some greedy teacher after the stone. He knew Dumbledore truly believed Harry would have been safe. The man had learned to love Harry like his own grandson ven though Severus knew that when Harry haed first defeated Voldemort, Dumbledore had seen him as a means to an end. That wasn't true anymore. The same way Harry warmed his way in Severus' heart he did in Dumbledore's. But Dumbledore was still Dumbledore and had the whole school's safety to think of. But right now, none of the three men in the room where interested in being rational.**

"Oh, Merlin! _All_ of them are irrational? How did you survive without being smothered to death?" Lily asked her son. He shrugged.

**Madam Pomfrey said Harry only needed rest. Harry may have known how to perform the charms but there was a reason they were learned after fourth years. It took a lot to perform and keep a shield up like Harry did. Grown wizards would have felt drained. Harry was just too young to be able to do that and walk away.**

"Thank Merlin you knew how to do it though!" James said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There was always dark and green and a cruel high laugh. But now that laugh didn't come from the dark. It came from a hooded figure. He wanted out, he wanted light, he wanted to get away from that laugh. There was a voice calling him and he wanted to get to the voice but the laugh wouldn't let him. He fought valiantly to get to the voice, the voice he knew.**

"What's happening? Harry! Wake up! You're dreaming! You have to be!" Lily said, she was slowly reaching hysterics, and James, Harry and the younger Severus were desperately trying to calm her down

**"Shh, it's all right pup. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you," the voice said and as Harry found his way to awareness he realized the voice belonged to his dad who was holding him almost like a baby rocking back and forth and making soothing voices. Running a hand through his head. Harry didn't make a noise, he just let his dad rock him like when he was little and had nightmares.**

"Lily was now starting to calm down, that she knew her son was alright.

**He didn't see the two figures going toward the doors or listened to their whispered conversation.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He hasn't had a nightmare like that for a long time, has he?" Severus asked even though he knew the answer.**

**"No," Remus sighed, "He stopped having nightmares about a green light and a cruel laugh that left him like that a few years back. It's about that night. But he was too little to remember consciously."**

Lily and James hugged their son tightly.

"We didn't want to leave you." Lily said.

"I know mum." Harry replied.

**Severus looked at the rocking figures inside the room and sighed and with a grim expression said, "Unfortunately that's not the last time he'll have such nightmares."**

**Remus nodded grimly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ron and Hermione had been properly terrified when Harry told them what happened and who the adults thought that had been killing the unicorns was but somehow they didn't share Harry's complete and utter terror of what could happen.**

"They wouldn't, it wasn't their necks on the line." Younger Severus said.

**Yes, they were afraid of Voldemort coming back but they had the utter belief that even though Dumbledore had no grounds to kick Quirrell out, Quirrell wouldn't dare try anything with the Headmaster there.**

"But what if he _isn't_ there?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Why wouldn't he be?" James asked. Sirius shrugged.

**There was also the fact that Ron still thought Snape a likelier candidate than Quirrell.**

"He really didn't like me, did he?" Older Severus asked.

Harry shook his head smiling. "Nope."

**Harry thought that maybe this was the result of Harry having heard more about Voldemort from his dad, Uncles and Grandfather than them, or maybe because, as he let the adults know, his scar had not stopped burning since that night in the forest. He really wished it would because it was interfering with his exams.**

"He sounds like Lily and Moony." James said.

The two in mention, beamed proudly.

**Uncle Sev had given him a pain potion but it hadn't work leaving the Potions Masters quite ruffled at the inefficiency of one of his potions.**

"It never happened before." The older Severus said. His younger self just looked shocked.

**But the last exam came and when they were outside walking to Hagrid's for an end of term tea and cake a horrible thought crossed Harry's mind.**

"What?" The five awake teens from the past asked. Harry remained silent, and took the book off his uncle.

**XXXXXXXX**

_**

* * *

**_

____AN: Hope you enjoyed, please reviewed


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The rights of everything that people recognize go to J.K and the plot line goes to PadyandMoony.

Chapter 7

"What's going to happen?" James demanded, on the edge of his seat. Harry just started reading.

**Chapter 7- Walking with the enemy**

"I don't like the sound of that." Sirius grumbled.

**He was in the middle of grading the end of term exams when an undescriptive owl flew in. He reached for the letter and saw the Ministry seal. He opened it and read and then effectively cursed in a couple of languages he knew.**

"That's probably Sirius." Lilly said.

The other occupants of the room nodded, but then Sirius realised what he was doing, and shot Lilly a glare.

**He got up and all but stalked to the Headmaster's office. What the bloody hell were they playing at? And why now? After all this time? Well he would have none of it!**

"What is going on? Who's playing at what?" Remus asked, confused.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**The three kids ran as fast as they could to the Headmasters office. One of them barked out a password and they were in the rotating stairs. The other two were so worried that they didn't even have time to be awed by the beauty of said office. Said very empty office.**

"Where's Dumbledore?" Lilly asked, worried.

**Harry turned to one of the portraits.**

**"Uncle Phineus where is Grandpa?"**

"He's not talking about Phineus Black, is he?" Sirius asked.

**Hermione stared and mouthed Grandpa. But Harry had no time to explain.**

"You slipped up, Harry." Younger Severus said.

"I know." Harry replied, "I was under severe stress at the time."

**"Well, you don't come here to talk to me all year, then with the arrogance that is so common on insufferable children just go barking demands for information-"**

"Yep, that's Phineus Black." Sirius nodded gloomily.

**"Uncle Phineus I don't have time for your long tirades, I need to know where my Grandfather is. It's an emergency!" he said irritated.**

"Good one!" Sirius crowed. "GO Harry!" Sirius was beyond proud that Harry had berated the pureblood. Even if he was just a painting.

**"Everything is an emergency to you brats-"**

**"Now," and he turned to another portrait, "Professor Dipet, would you know?"**

**"Yes in fact," Dipet started just to be rudely interrupted.**

**"That mongrel of a father of yours came here all altered with a missive from the ministry and they both left for London," Phineus answered ruffled at being swapped for Dipet like that.**

"What in Merlin's name would the Ministry be sending Padfoot a missive for?" Remus pondered.

"I don't know. But it doesn't sound good, Moony." James replied.

**"Thank you Uncle, Professor Dipet," he nodded and tried to leave calmly but once out of ear shot he cried to his friends.**

**"They left! How could they leave?"**

"We probably had no clue that anything was about to happen! Go tell Moony, this instant!" Sirius ordered. "Don't do anything stupid Harry!"

**"What now?" Ron asked equally nervous.**

**Hermione bit her lip and started running. Shocked the boys ran after her straight to the Deputy Headmistress's office.**

"Oh, thank goodness." Lily said. "Someone is showing a bit more common sense in the situation, rather than despairing that plan A went out the window."

**"Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall you have to call Professor Dumbledore back!" Hermione cried opening the door without knocking.**

"Uh oh." Said all the teens from the past. Each of them knew that it was not good to just barge into McGonagall's office unannounced.

**McGonagall was startled by the abrupt entrance of the three flushed children and said in a stern tone.**

**"What is the meaning of this?"**

**"Hagrid told a stranger how to get past Fluffy. We think he is going after the Philosopher's stone. And now Grandpa left and Quirrell has his way open to him!" Harry cried.**

"There's a good boy. Leave the adults to handle it." Lilly nodded approvingly. The marauders and younger Severus relaxed, thinking that everything would be alright. But with Harry's luck, that wouldn't last very long.

**McGonagall's first instinct was to berate the kids for knowing more than they should but Harry's slip of calling Dumbledore Grandpa told her the boy was really preoccupied. He hadn't slipped once. And of course she knew of Dumbledore's and the three young teacher's suspicions about Quirrell.**

"Everything will be fine." James said, smiling.

Sirius nodded in agreement, relief on his face.

**"I don't have to remind you three not to go looking for trouble and let the adults deal with this. I will alert Dumbledore of your suspicions and don't fret. Fluffy was by no means the only protection. Now I want you three to go up to your dorms and stay there for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear?"**

There were several sighs of relief heard. Only Remus noticed the look exchanged between Harry and the older Severus.

**They silently left and made their way to the Tower. Hermione saw Harry bite his lips in thought and turn to them.**

"Don't do anything stupid!" James said, tensing.

**"I'll meet you up in the Tower."**

"No! Back to the tower with you! NOW!" Lilly all but screamed.

The others from the past agreed, and older Severus shook his head. This wasn't going to go down well with them.

**"Harry. Professor McGonagall said-" Hermione started.**

**"I am not going to look for Quirrell. I am just letting someone else know of our suspicions. Just to be on the safe side."**

"Harry…" Younger Severus said in a warning voice.

"I was eleven!"

**Assuming he meant Professor Lupin they both nodded and left but Hermione didn't miss Ron's frown or last glance at Harry.**

"Not Remus?" Lilly asked. Harry shook his head.

"Sev, then?" Lilly enquired.

Harry nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**He hated coming to the Ministry. No matter who you where, or were with in his case, it took you an eternity to get through all the security measures. Finally after over an hour of telling their names and having their wands checked and rechecked a dozen times they were in front of the moron in chief. Sorry, he meant Minister Fudge. **

"Oh, Paddy, your opinions don't change, do they?" James asked.

"Nope." Sirius said, grinning like a maniac.

**And he was by no means any calmer than when he first read that accursed letter.**

**"What is the meaning of this Fudge? You have no legal right to annul Harry's adoption.**

"WHAT?" There were several shouts, and cusses from people in the room of requirements.

"Kill- maim- torture-" Lilly ground out.

**You people already tried to keep him from me once and it didn't work!" he all but barked.**

**"Sirius is right Cornelius. That letter has no grounds whatsoever and I find myself quite disappointed to have to remind you of that," Dumbledore said in his always pleasant voice, the one which made you feel very tiny.**

"This isn't going to end well…" Remus said, shaking his head. "For Fudge at least."

**"What letter?" Fudge stammered.**

"Moron can't even remember sending out mail." Sirius muttered.

**"This one," Sirius growled shoving said letter under Fudges nose.**

**"We did not send that letter. I did not sign that. It's a forgery!" Fudge pleaded.**

**Sirius was about to bite his head off when a horrible thought crossed his mind. Dumbledore was already waving his wand through the letter and it glowed red. Wrong color. **

"Quirrell." Younger Severus said darkly.

**An authentic signature would have glowed blue. How could they have been so stupid not to check? Sirius stormed out and Dumbledore told Fudge before following him.**

**"So sorry for the misunderstanding Cornelius, have a nice day."**

"Typical Dumbledore." James said, shaking his head.

**"Quirrell," Sirius spat on the way to the lifts, "He knew that I'd go to you for help and we'd both leave."**

**"Yes I am afraid so, lets not waste any more time Sirius."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ron was seated in one of the armchairs by the fire. Arm propped up by his elbow on his knees, biting his nails, which was an accomplishment seeing as he was shaking said knee up and down non stop. Hermione was pacing in front of him.**

**"What's taking him so long? He should have been here long ago?" she asked wringing her hands.**

"Please be alright, please be alright." Lilly muttered. James hugged her tightly.

"Severus'll make sure he's fine." He assured her.

Both Severus' looked surprised at this statement.

**At the display the twins just had to know what was going on.**

**"May we be of service?" Fred asked.**

**"No," Ron answered, "We're waiting for Harry. He should have been here long ago."**

**"Ah, then we may be of service," said George and he disappeared up the stairs. Ron and Hermione looked at Fred astounded but he just whistled calmly. After a short moment George came back and said.**

**"Not to fret, he is walking down the third floor corridor with Professor Quirrell."**

"They have the map." James breathed, and then panic broke out as he and others realised the danger Harry was in.

**Apparently that was to fret because both kids bolted out the door.**

"Of course it's reason to fret! My baby's with a dangerous Psycho!" Lilly screeched.

Harry pulled her into a hug, silently reassuring her that he was alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**"We have to tell someone," Ron said running to McGonagall's office but no one was there.**

**"What now?" he asked.**

**"Professor Lupin," she said.**

**Ron looked outside, almost moonrise.**

No, not tonight." Remus said, shaking his head. "No, no, no."

**"No he is, hum, otherwise engaged tonight."**

**"I quite think Professor Lupin will think Harry's safety is more important than whatever he is doing."**

**"It's not quite his choice," Ron said biting his lip, "There is one other person but I don't know."**

"Just go find me you dumb idiot!" Younger Snape burst out, his worry for Harry overflowing.

**"Well it's not like we have a choice, let's go.' Hermione said.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**They were down the trapdoor and through the Devil's Snare. Quirrell was working out how to get the flying key to open the door and Harry said.**

**"I could fetch it for you."**

"Don't help him!" Sirius all but yelled.

Harry shook his head, trying not to laugh. "I was trying to get away."

"Oh."

**"Do I look stupid boy," Quirrell answered.**

"With that turban? I'm afraid so." Harry said in a fake sympathetic tone, causing laughter.

**"Do you really want an answer?" if he was going to die he at least was going to say whatever he wanted.**

"Good one!" James chortled.

**After all, the body bind Quirrell put him prevented him from moving. Not talking. He had tried to let Uncle Sev know about Fluffy but apparently Quirrell had been tailing him just waiting for the moment he would be alone.**

"Yes, I know, I played right into his hands." Harry said, preventing the onslaught of comments.

**Apparently he had orders to get the stone and kill the boy. Harry just couldn't figure why he wasn't dead already.**

"Probably some plan of Voldemort's." Lilly whispered.

**Quirrell decided to mount a broom and after missing the key a lot of times in which Harry knew he would have gotten it he descended, opened the door, hovered Harry in front of him and went through just to find themselves face to face with a gigantic chess set.**

"Minnie." The marauders said together in union.

**Aunt Minnie Harry thought fondly and sadly.**

"Great minds." James said proudly.

"James! Don't insult Harry!" Lilly scolded.

James scowled.

**"Guess we have to play then," Quirrell drawled.**

"No shit Sherlock." Lilly said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The purebloods looked confused.

"Muggle saying." She explained.

**He took the place of one of the pieces and floated Harry to another. Harry just hoped he wouldn't have to be sacrificed because this game was turning brutal.**

"Don't say that!" Sirius said, panicking truly now.

**Miraculously they made their way through intact ad Harry was almost sighing when he found himself face to face with a Troll. With an almost lazy flick of his wand Quirrell hit the Trolls mouth with a cutting hex effectively killing it.**

**"I have a special talent with Trolls," he smirked at Harry's shocked face.**

"Already know that, dumb ass." Sirius said bitterly, looking about ready to tear out his hair

**In the other room they were trapped by to walls of fires. A row of bottles on a table and a piece of parchment that Quirrell read out loud was right in front of them. Good old Uncle Sev, Harry thought fondly.**

"Please let it work…" Lilly said.

**His Uncle always said that Wizards didn't have an ounce of logic.**

"Most don't." Both older and younger counterparts said.

**Well he actually said no one; wizard or muggle had an ounce of logic. And he hadn't put it as politely as that.**

"A lot less politely, actually." Harry pointed out. "If I remember correctly."

Older Severus just smirked.

**It took Quirrell quite a long time to figure the puzzle. All the better, thought Harry. By now Ron and Hermione must be missing him and hopefully going for help.**

"YES!"

"Hurry up!" were what were heard. Harry rubbed his quickly deafening ears. They weren't going to like fourth year. Not one bit.

**Once through the fire they found themselves in the last chambers but there was no stone on a pedestal like Harry imagined. No, the only thing there was the Mirror of Erised and Harry wondered if he would see his dad, Uncle Moony and Uncle Sev's reflection once again before joining his birth parents. **_**Cheerful thought Harry**_**.**

"Think positive! And get a plan!" Remus said.

"I was under a lot of pressure!" Harry said.

**He scolded himself. But the truth was he was terrified and couldn't do anything but think or give cheeky answers.**

"Get yourself killed faster, why don't you?" Younger Sev muttered.

**Quirrell was in front of the Mirror examining it and muttering. Harry caught the words "presenting the stone" and "how do I get it" when he decided to pay attention and looked at Quirrell's back. His scar flared in pain again and he did not like what that meant. Then he heard it.**

"No, please don't let him be there…" Lilly begged.

**"Use the boy, the old fool would have told him how to."**

"Noooo!" James moaned.

Lilly grabbed at Harry, as if to reassure herself.

**And Harry had the sinking feeling he understood why he wasn't dead yet. He felt the body bind lift and his legs walk commanded by someone else. He decided he would stall the best he could. Help had to be on the way and there was no way he'd let Voldemort get the stone.**

"Yes, stall!" Sirius said.

**He was in front of the Mirror but he didn't see his family, instead he saw himself blinking at him and putting the stone on his own pocket. He felt a weight on his pants but didn't dare make a sound.**

"He has the stone! You have the stone!" younger Sev said.

**"What do you see Potter?"**

**"No one forgetting that my name is Potter **_**Black**_**."**

"Quick." James nodded. "Keep stalling."

**"Don't get cheeky with me boy," Quirrell said grabbing Harry by the gruff of his neck and shaking him.**

"Stop man handling my son!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time.

**"I see myself as Quidditch captain getting the House Cup," he lied. Quirrell got annoyed and shoved him aside. He went back to the mirror and Harry thought that just maybe he'd get lucky and could use Quirrell's distraction to get away when the voice spoke again.**

**"Let me talk to him, he lies."**

"Leave him be!" Lilly ordered. She seemed close to tears.

**"Are you sure master?" Quirrell asked and Harry was starting to think he must have some kind of mental disorder when he started unrolling his turban and Harry found out that that hadn't been Quirrell making voices. Once again Harry's scar flared in pain and he was looking straight in the ugly face of Lord Voldemort, which just happened to be residing on the back of Quirrell's head.**

"Eww." The boys from the past shuddered.

"RUN!" Remus yelled. "Get away!"

**"Why don't you give me that stone like a nice boy so Quineus can kill you swiftly instead of painfully Harry?"**

"Don't give it to him. Period." Young Severus said.

**"I have no idea what you are talking about," Harry tried to sound brave but he wasn't sure he managed with all the terrified shaking his body was doing and all.**

"Just run." James said, not caring about Gryffindor bravery at this point.

**"I am talking about the stone on your pocket Harry. You wouldn't want to beg for death like your pathetic father now would you?"**

"He _didn't _beg." Harry ground out, looking furious, and getting distracted.

Lilly took the book from him, and carried on.

**"My father wasn't pathetic and he didn't beg!" Harry shouted.**

"You're right. James isn't pathetic, and wouldn't beg." Sirius said.

**"No, you're right," Voldemort laughed, but it wasn't warm like Uncle Moony's or that funny bark his dad had or even the deep one Uncle Sev had, no this was a cruel laugh.**

"He's _enjoying _this." Teenage Severus said, looking slightly green.

**"He put up a fight he did. Quite entertaining and useless. But enough chatting. Seize him!" he ordered and Quirrell threw himself at Harry and grabbed his arms. Harry never felt pain like this.**

"Get off him!" Remus growled, eyes flashing as his over protective nature sparked.

"Fight back!" Sirius said.

**Not even in the forest. His forehead was splitting open, he couldn't think or hear. And suddenly the pain was gone and Harry looked up to see Quirrell staring at his hands and stammering**

**"It burns master."**

"What did you do? Do it again! Or run!" James said, practically bouncing with nerves.

**Harry looked at them and saw they were red, he also felt the smell of burning flesh.**

**"I don't care! GET THAT STONE!"**

"Run Harry!" Lilly said, looking frantic.

**Quirrell launched himself at Harry again but this time Harry grabbed Quirrell's face and as Quirrell screamed in pain he grabbed on to Quirrell by the arm and hung on tightly.**

"Good boy. But I would have preferred that you ran." Severus said.

**He was in so much pain but all he thought was that if Quirrell was distracted by the pain he wouldn't get the stone. He held as long as he could but he could feel blackness inching closer. He thought he heard other cries in the middle of Quirrell's screams and a familiar voice calling his name. Then he knew no more.**

"No!" Lily said. "Someone! Help! Get him to safety!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**The wolf was pacing, something happened to his cub.**

"How do you know?" James asked.

Remus shrugged.

**He could fell it. He whined and scratched the door even though he knew his human counterpart had locked the door very tightly. He had to get to his cub.**

"It's just a sense, I guess." Remus said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**He was running through the corridors with the limp small body in his arms. Was he too late? How long had it taken for him to get back through the chambers.**

"Please, please." Lilly begged.

**Had he managed to pull Quirrell off him fast enough. He shuddered at the image of Voldemort's spirit leaving Quirrell's body to death. There was nothing to do for him. He would have died once Voldemort left him even without whatever Harry did.**

"He's gone. Thank Merlin." James said.

**He was running as best as he could, he could hear Harry's breath get more haggard by the second.**

"Be faster!" Sirius said.

**He didn't stop at the two figures he met in the halls. They were now following him and one used his wand to bang the infirmary doors open. Madam Pomfrey stalked from her office.**

**"What is the meaning of this? Harry? Oh, my, put him here," she motioned to one of the beds.**

"He's there, Poppy'll take care of him." Remus assured the others, and himself.

**"Now leave," she ordered, "Let me do my job," and waved her wand at the three men.**

**He was quite shocked to find himself being pushed outside the Ward by wind and hear the doors shutting them out.**

**"What happened Severus?" the aged Headmaster asked. Severus turned to him with a lost expression. He saw the same expression on Sirius face that was still watching the door as if he could be with his son that way, as if he let the door out of sight Harry would leave them.**

"Thank God, they're back." Lilly said.

**"Quirrell, he took Harry," he answered detachedly. Never taking his eyes off the door. "Weasley and Granger came to see me. They were worried. Somehow the twins found out that Quirrell was taking Harry through the third floor corridor. When I got there. Oh, God, I thought I was too late.**

"It was hell." Older Severus said.

**Quirrell was screaming in pain, but I didn't care, I just heard Harry painful screams.**

"I'll never forget that." Older Severus said.

**And yet he wouldn't let go of Quirrell. He kept grabbing him even though he was in pain."**

**"What of Quirrell?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"Dead. The Dark Lord was sharing his body and when he left Quirrell died."**

**"He was possessed?"**

**"No Albus, he knew what he was doing," Severus looked Dumbledore told him. "I told you!" he shouted, "We all did but you insisted on giving him a chance. Second chances are good and all but some people don't deserve them!" and he stalked to one of the chairs. **

"Some, really don't." Lilly agreed. "Voldemort being one of them."

**He didn't even make a move when he saw the Werewolf that trotted to Sirius' side and nudged his hand with his muzzle whining.**

"How did you get out, Moony?" Sirius asked, confused.

**Lupin was on the Wolfsbane there was no risk. He was in control. He did wonder how he managed to free himself.**

"So do we." James said.

**The wolf guided Sirius to a chair and jumped on the next setting his head on Sirius' lap. Sirius stroked the wolf's head mechanically, never taking his eyes off the door.**

"That must be a weirdly cute scene." Lilly sniffed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Hours later Madam Pomfrey stalked out the infirmary and dumped a red stone on Dumbledore's hand forcefully. **

"Oh, Poppy is _pissed_." James and Sirius said.

**She then turned to Sirius and the wolf that had gotten up.**

**"I did all I could. I had to give him all the restorative potions I had in stock. He is magically and physically exhausted and I do not expect him to wake up for a couple of days, but he should survive. Though after he wakes up he will need to rest and don't worry if he gets tired easily for a while. You may sit with him but in turns. As I said he will be out for days and the last thing he needs is for you all to drop from exhaustion at once."**

"Good old Poppy." James said fondly.

"Remind me to send her a thank you basket of some sort." Lilly said.

**XXXXXXXX**

**"But Ginny never misses class?" he heard a voice from the distance.**

"What's going on now?" Remus asked.

"Oh, Professor Moony's lost his pupil." Sirius smirked.

"Shut up." Remus said.

**"Because on the day after the full moon we usually had study sessions with whatever teacher was available to chaperone us. Sometimes even Madam Pomfrey. So nobody would notice and realize. If every month we didn't come once, students would talk and parents could complain."**

"What's going on here then?" Lilly asked, brow furrowed.

**"That's rubbish. You said he was perfectly safe."**

**"He is. The Wolfsbane lets him keep his mind. Also prevents him from hurting himself. That was the worst part of the transformations before. He would hurt himself and take days to recover. Now he just needs a day and it's mostly because he stays up the whole night and the magical effort of the transformation.**

"I can't wait until they develop that." Remus said.

**Professor Lupin said this job saved him. That otherwise he wouldn't be able to afford the potions and would have felt the stress much more. Right now it's just a minor inconvenience that he has to deal with but is not life threatening or anything. He may live as long as any other wizard."**

"Thank Merlin." James muttered.

**He decided he was too tired and went back to sleep. Apparently Hermione found out about Uncle Moony's furry little problem.**

"Oh, Harry woke up for a moment!" Sirius said, grinning.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**He watched his son sleep begging him to wake up. He had been unconscious for two days already. **_**His son.**_** He remembered the first time Harry called him daddy. The feelings of joy and guilt. He wasn't daddy, James was. He tried to tell the two and a half year old that but he had rolled his eyes and said:**

**"He' my first daddy. You my other daddy."**

"Oh, that's soo cute!" Lilly cooed.

"Don't worry Siri. You have just as much right to be called Harry's dad. You raised him, after all." James said.

"Thanks, Prongs." Sirius said, smiling.

**Simple child logic. Took him quite awhile to stop feeling guilty. Having nightmares of James accusing him of knowing Pettigrew was a spy and setting him up to steal his son.**

"I would never, ever do that!" James said.

**A lot of late talks with Moony later he started to realize that he wasn't talking James place but he was a daddy now. The joy of hearing the word never faded.**

**When he had apparated with the Ministry case worker at the Dursleys he was afraid Harry wouldn't remember him. But he found that wasn't true. He found a scared toddler locked up in a cupboard. When he finally stopped shaking at Sirius gentle voice coaxing him out he looked up and cried "Pa-foo" in a small voice.**

"Aww." Lilly cooed at the idea, but then she scowled at the reminder of Harry's treatment.

**Ran into his godfathers arms and grabbed on for dear life. Sirius had taken him straight to Hogwarts and Poppy had quite a hard job of checking him because he wouldn't let go of Sirius. Until he compromised and sat on the bed holding a handful of Sirius sleeves. Still she couldn't get near without the boy shaking. The only other person Harry had made any sign of recognition was Remus. When he came in Harry cried "Mooey" **

Laughter was heard. "Could you say anything right?" James asked.

"Nope." Harry said, proudly.

**and made to go to Remus but when Remus picked him up Sirius found that his sleeve with arm attached was taken with Harry.**

"Cuuuute!" Lilly cried.

**Sirius fire called Auror Headquarters presenting his resignation as soon as Harry was asleep. **

"A fire call would probably have scared Harry otherwise." James said, musing.

**He had to give his godson his full attention, and he didn't actually need the job. But Moody had refused. He said he'd only accept a leave of absence. But Sirius knew he wouldn't be an Auror any more, even when he went back to work. He couldn't have such a dangerous job. If something happened to him there was no way the Ministry would let Remus keep Harry.**

"At least you set your priorities straight." Lilly said in approval. Remus nodded in agreement.

**The only reason Remus was listened about his innocence was because Dumbledore wanted to convince him of Sirius's guilt or else he could have yelled and yelled and all the bigots would do was give him a cell next to Sirius'.**

"As much as I hate to say it, that's probably true." Sirius muttered, and then he shuddered.

**He shuddered to think what would have been of Harry if he had ended up in Azkaban. He didn't think the Dursleys would have killed him. Petunia wanted the protection Lily's sacrifice gave her and her precious Duddykins too. **

"Duddykins?" younger Severus asked in horror.

**That's why she agreed to the yearly visits. But he wouldn't be happy. He would probably be made as their house elf. Given just enough not to starve to death and be abused both physically and mentally if the bruises the almost two year old had where anything to go by.**

"Remind me that I have a visit to pay to your sister." James said.

"She's no sister of mine." Lilly said, harshly.

**Sirius had wanted to kill the Dursleys but he knew Harry needed the damn protection, so he left all the Dursley dealings to Remus. He was good at keeping his temper. He had to learn. Contrary to popular belief a werewolf did not fight his inner wolf all month long. There was no inner wolf, any other day and night of the month he was as normal as any person. On the night of the full moon he transformed into a wolf and forgot who he was but only that night. But people didn't think that and any sign of rage from him was interpreted with fear of him letting the supposed inner wolf win.**

Snorts were heard in the room. "I said that they didn't have an ounce of logic." Older Severus said.

**Because of he was able to put his anger aside to deal with the Dursleys. Something Sirius wasn't.**

**The door opened and non other than Remus himself walked in looking like the kneazel that ate the pixie. **

"Moony, what did you do?" Sirius asked.

**He sat on the chair by Harry's bed's other side and stroked Harry's hair. He brushed some invisible lint and by then Sirius couldn't take it.**

**"What? What did you do? What do you know?"**

**"Oh, nothing. I just took a stroll to Filch's office."**

"Why?" James asked, confused.

**"Any particular reason?"**

**"Yes."**

**"And, what did you find there?"**

**"It's a question of what I didn't find there. More precisely on the Highly Dangerous confiscated items drawer."**

**He grinned. And Sirius became impatient.**

**"I have no idea what you are going on about."**

**"Well, you see, when Ron and Hermione told us Fred and George knew exactly where and with who Harry was I started thinking."**

**"NO!" Sirius said grinning.**

"The map." The three loyal marauders said.

**"Oh, I am quite sure of it. It would explain how come we never catch them. And not even Filch knows this castle as well as you and me."**

**"Worthy successors," Sirius beamed.**

"Definitely." James said.

"Now I can tell them you approve." Harry said, smugly.

**"Who's worthy?" came a hoarse voice from the bed and both jumped.**

**"Harry! You're up," Remus cried helping his nephew seat up while Sirius fetched him water.**

**"So who's a worthy successor," Harry asked trying to delay the time he knew he'd have to talk about what happened.**

**"**_**It burns master."**_

"I hate it when I remember bad things." Sirius shuddered.

**Remus gave him a knowing look but obliged, "The Weasley twins, we suspect that they found and worked out the marauder's Map."**

**"Uau," the Marauder's Map to Harry was stuff of legend. Harry had always wanted to be able to use it but according to what Remus and Sirius told him Peter Pettigrew had lost the Map to Filch on their seventh year when he was caught out of bounds.**

"Sounds about right." James muttered, shooting the traitorous rat a glare.

**At the time the Marauder's hadn't cared seeing as they were about to graduate and thought that some future mischief maker could find the map. But once Remus told him that when Harry had been born James had lamented not being able to give his son the map. He had even come up with a plan to rescue the map from Filch but was never able to put it in action. In all their years at Hogwarts Remus and Sirius had never thought of doing it.**

"Why not?" James demanded.

Remus and Sirius just shrugged.

**Harry fidgeted with the glass in his hands until Sirius gently took it and put it in the bedside table.**

**"Pup, we need to know what happened," Sirius said gently stroking Harry's fringe from his face.**

**Harry shook his head. He didn't want to tell them, they would hate him, he killed a man, he was no better than Voldemort.**

"It wasn't your fault! You didn't mean to, and it was self defence!" Lilly scolded her son.

"I know that…now." The last part was whispered.

**"Harry," Remus said gently holding one of Harry's hands and Harry had to fight the urge to take his hand back. He had no right to be touching someone as good as Remus. "We know the basics but we need to understand what happened when you were alone with Quirrell so we can help you through this."**

**Harry took away his hand and crossed his arms shaking his head violently.**

"Definitely his parents son." Older Severus said.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" Harry said, but the way he said it stated that there was a hidden meaning to his statement.

"Shut it, brat." Older Severus, said, fondly.

**"Ha-" Sirius started just to be interrupted by a voice from the door.**

**"May I have a private word with Harry?"**

**The three looked up and saw Severus Snape standing in all his dark robed forlornness at the Wards door. Sirius moved to protest but understanding that maybe Snape could relate better to Harry right now Remus stopped him. Remus had a good idea of what was troubling his young nephew. Not that he hadn't had to kill in the first war, but he had been much older and had entered the situation willingly. He ushered the protesting father outside and closed the doors casting a silencing spell.**

"I never did thank you for that." Snape mused. His younger counterpart proceeded to thank Remus Lupin.

**Snape sat in the chair that Remus had previously occupied and waited in silent for Harry to make the first move. A long while later he heard the whispered words.**

**"I killed him."**

**Severus sighed, an eleven year old shouldn't have to feel this, "Technically, no you didn't. His fate was sealed when he let the Dark Lord possess him willingly. When he let the Dark Lord draw from him to keep himself alive. He would have died anyway by the damage made by the Dark Lord even if he had been freed right there and then uninjured.**

"See, it wasn't your fault." Lilly assured her son, hugging him tightly.

**Ironically, the only thing that was keeping him going longer was the Dark Lord, but soon his magic would have been too depleted for the Dark Lord to keep using his body and he would leave a shell behind as he did. Your actions just sped the process up."**

**"But they did speed the process up. And I knew he was hurting. He kept yelling **_**"It burns master."**_** And I didn't let go. I was just thinking that I had to keep him from the stone and hoping someone would get there before I let go," Harry said softly and hurriedly. Like this was some awful secret that he didn't want anyone to hear.**

"You are a good person. And I'm proud of you. Never forget that." Lilly said, her voice slightly muffled by Harry's shoulder.

**Severus wiped the tear tracks on Harry's face gently with his thumbs and turning the boys head towards him he said.**

**"You were right. You can't even begin to imagine the horror that would come had the Dark Lord managed to retrieve the stone. I wish you hadn't had to make that choice Harry but you made the right one. This doesn't make you evil.**

"He's right." James said, nodding.

**Voldemort killed for pleasure and power. What you did was out of love for the people you care for. It's that love that Voldemort possessing Quirrell couldn't bare to touch. The same love that Lily had and left you with that saved your life all those years ago and that still lives in your blood, in your skin."**

Comprehension dawned on the teens from the past. They realised just how powerful Lilly's protection was from Voldemort.

**Sad green eyes looked at him intensely and Severus continued, "Some times we have to do things that are horrible and unimaginable to protect those we love. Your parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and-" he hesitated, "myself, we've all had to kill in the first war. But what differs our killing from the ones Voldemort did was that we did it because at the time we had no other choice, and they haunt us, we never stop regretting them, that's what makes us different from him." He swallowed hard as he got up and sat on the bed pulling Harry into a hug.**

Lilly stopped reading again, but instead of hugging Harry this time, she launched herself at both Severus' and hugged them tightly. "Thank you for looking after my baby." She said, before pulling back, and continuing to read.

**He kept rubbing circles on the boys back and running a hand through the messy hair while he let Harry digest everything. He had been reluctant to add himself to the list because he knew that he wasn't all that innocent. Yes, the only time he'd killed directly was at the Order's service. Voldemort thought Snape potions skills too valuable to risk him on the fields. But he wasn't naïve, he knew his potions had helped the Death Eaters achieve their goals. **

"I'm never going to accept the mark." Younger Severus vowed.

Lilly looked proud.

**How many faceless lives had he taken indirectly? He didn't know, but they haunted him even more than the ones he'd taken to fight against Voldemort. Those he had taken out of self defense and defense of others. Not the firsts one. He had joined Voldemort out of hatred and bitterness. Hatred for all his cruel father represented to him. A hatred that made him lose the most important person in his life. That was his biggest regret. That she had died hating him, hating what he had become.**

"I don't hate you Sev." Lilly said, her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

The older Severus' tears had spilt over, though.

**It was to achieve her forgiveness that he fought so hard to defeat Voldemort. Maybe one day he would. Maybe one day he would forgive his foolish decisions.**

"You definitely should." Lilly said. "After all, I do."

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. I had a hell of a case of writers block on this, and a swarm of ideas for my other stories. Please review!**


End file.
